Moving On
by lindsaydoodle
Summary: an on-going take on what happened after the series finale. rated m for language & themes. review!
1. New York

Set after 5x13. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Justin stepped out of the taxi and sighed. He finally made it to New York and although he couldn't of been happier, he missed Brian so much. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out a wrinkled twenty and gave it to the taxi driver before thanking him and grabbing his luggage out of the trunk. As soon as Justin shut the trunk, the taxi honked its horn and quickly made its way back into the rush-hour traffic.<p>

Standing on the curb, Justin picked up is bags, turned around and looked up at the building in front of him. He was now standing in front of his soon to be new home in New York; an apartment owned by one of Daphne's friends. Justin picked up his bags and walked towards the door. He then pressed the call button.

"Yeah?" A voice spoke through the speaker.

"Um hi is this Alexis?" Justin asked.

"Who wants to know?"

Justin swallowed. "Oh, this is Justin Taylor- Daphne's friend from Pittsburgh."

"Ah shit man! You should have said that! Come on up, third floor!" Justin smiled as the speaker buzzed and the doors unlocked, letting Justin in. _Here goes nothing_, Justin thought. 

"It's so great to finally meet you! Daph has told me so much about you!" Alexis gave Justin a big hug. "Here, let me take those for you. Bedroom's this way." Alexis may have stood about four inches smaller than Justin but had this attitude that made her look superior. Her long red hair was pulled back in a messy bun behind a gray bandana and her eyebrow ring reminded Justin of when he got his nipple pierced for Brian.

"Thanks and it's great to meet you too!" Justin said as he followed Alexis down a small hallway trying to smile. "You have a nice place Alexis"

"Ah thanks, not exactly the Ritz-Carlton but it does the trick." Alexis stopped in front of a wooden door and put down Justin's bags. "Well here we are," she said opening the door and turning on the light that hung from the ceiling.

Justin looked at his spacious room equipped with a bed, dresser, desk, easel, chair and large window facing the streets leading out to the fire escape. "Wow, this is fantastic," Justin said walking in.

"Glad you like it! So, I'll let you unpack, do your thing. Um bathroom is second door to the left and dinner is in an hour, I'm making my famous spaghetti." Alexis said with a smile.

"Thanks Alexis, this is great!" Alexis gave him a thumbs up before leaving Justin to his things. Justin brought his bags into his room, closed the door and sat down on his bed. He then put his hands on his head and fell backwards. All he wanted to do was call the guys and head out to Babylon but then remembered that wasn't in Pittsburgh anymore. Wiping a tear from his eye, Justin stood up and put his large suitcase on the bed and began to unzip it. He pulled out a few shirts and was beginning to walk over towards the dresser when he saw something fall to the ground. He threw the shirts on the bed and bent over to pick up what had fallen.

Justin's hand trembled when he picked up an envelope. He sat back down on the bed and opened the envelope, pulling out a letter.

Dear Justin,

Don't forget about me. Good luck in New York. I'll never stop loving you.

Brian

Tears began to form in Justin's eyes. All he could think about was how stupid he was for leaving and canceling the wedding. But he knew that it was for the best and that Brian and himself were much better off this way. Justin took a deep breath in and let it out slowly to keep himself from crying. He almost didn't hear when Alexis shouted out to him that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Michael sucked in the smoke from the joint he was sharing with Brian. He breathed out slowly, smiling. "You know, we're getting to fucking old for this." He rested his head on Brian's stomach. The two men lay on the floor of Brian's loft, surrounded by junk food, booze and comic books.<p>

"Hey fuck you Mikey," Brian said taking the joint from Michael. "We will never be to old to do anything. Whats that thing you're always telling me? I'll always be young, I'll always be beautiful."

Michael finished his sentence mockingly. "You're Brian Kinney for fuck's sake. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Brian laughed. "That's right. Ugh, what do you say we head over to Woody's? I'm so horny."

"Well that didn't take much," Michael mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Brian took one last inhale before putting the joint out. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well just a few days ago, you called of your wedding and Justin left for New York. You were a fucking mess! Now you're just ready to pick up some trick again?"

"Fuck you Mikey. Justin's moved on and so have I." Brian sat up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a took a swig. Michael stood up and stared down at Brian.

"Moved on? Just like that? Are you just going to pretend that none of this ever happened?" Brian rolled his eyes and looked up at Michael.

"Yes Michael. That's exactly what I plan on doing." Brian stood up. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready to go out. Feel free to join me or go home to your wife and kid." Brian turned around and walked up to the bedroom. Michael just stood in his place dumbstruck. He shook his head before walking towards Brian.

"You know, you really had me fooled. I thought that Brian Kinney had actually changed. But I guess I'm wrong." With that, Michael turned and left the loft, slamming the door behind him.

Brian stood by his bed before sitting down. He rested his head in his hands, deep in thought. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't over Justin and he never would be. Brian _had_ changed and it was all thanks to that blond kid that four years ago refused to leave him alone. Brian thought about the first time he saw Justin and smirked. He never expected one of his fuck's to turn his life around like that. Standing up, Brian walked over to his bedside table, grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Then he walked over to the window and sighed.

"I won't move on if you won't," he said out loud before putting his cigarette to his lips.

* * *

><p>Review! Chapter 2 on it's way!<p> 


	2. Give Him A Call

Chapter 2- hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Brian!" Debbie practically shouted when Brian entered the diner. Brian smiled and spun around. "Now hold up. Don't you fucking leave with out saying hello to me."<p>

Brian turned around again facing Deb. "I would never do that to you, Deb," he said sarcastically.

"Watch it Kinney. God look at you! You look like you haven't eaten in days. Sit down," Debbie instructed Brian. Brian followed and sat down at the counter. "Now what can I get you?"

"Not actually that hungry, just seeing if anyone worth while was here."

"Even you can't fool me. I'll get you a pink plate special." Debbie smiled and left to give the order. Brian took off his sun glasses and put his head on the counter.

"So, how's Sunshine?" Debbie asked, taking a seat next to Brian who didn't bother lifting his head.

"I wouldn't know," Brian responded and cleared his throat.

"Well don't worry your pretty little head off. I'm sure he misses you and will be on his way back soon." Debbie started to tear up. The bell rang for Debbie's order and she stood up sniffling. "Break's over." She chuckled and started walking away.

"He's not coming back," Brian said. Debbie stopped in her tracks and walked back over to Brian. "Now you listen to me and you listen well. Don't you dare say that Sunshine isn't coming back alright?" The bell rang again.

"Debbie you're order is up," the chef called out.

"Hold your fucking horses," Debbie yelled before talking to Brian again. "Now I want you to go home and give Sunshine a call."

"Deb-" Brian began but Debbie interrupted.

"Don't you Deb me, now get out of here and don't come back until you've called him."

Brian gave Deb a weak smile before standing up.

"That's my boy," Deb said before the bell went off a third time. "I'm coming!" 

Brian left the diner and reached for his cell phone. He debated calling Justin for several seconds before finally dialing his number. Brian waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hey, you've reached Justin, leave a message." Brian shut the phone. "Fuck," he mumbled before lighting a cigarette and walking away.

* * *

><p>Justin sat at the kitchen table, looking at his phone and sighed.<p>

"What's the matter?" Alexis asked.

"It says that Brian tried calling me, but didn't leave a message." Justin ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"I wonder what that means."

"Yeah me too."

"Maybe you should call him back." Justin looked at Alexis, puzzled. "What?"

"I don't know. I mean maybe he called me on accident."  
>Alexis laughed. "You don't really believe that do you? He obviously wants to talk to you."<p>

"Yeah. I just feel bad. I mean we called off the wedding because he wanted me to come here and live my dream but I just can't help feeling guilty for leaving him." Justin groaned.

"He wanted you to be here because he loves you." Alexis walked up behind Justin and put her hands on his shoulders. "So, why don't you give him a call."

Justin turned to face Alexis and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Alexis." 

Justin shut the door to his room lay down on his bed and dialed Brian's number.

"Come on Brian. Pick up?" Justin said.

"Hello," Justin's eyes widened.

"Brian," Justin said softly. "It's me."

"Sunshine. How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Been better." Justin winced. Brian sounded hurt. He cleared his throat before continuing. "How's the big city?"  
>"It's great. I um, actually have a show next weekend."<br>"That's great." Justin smiled. They shared an awkward silence before they both began to speak. "You first," Brian said.

Justin smirked. "Oh um, I was just going to say how much I um miss you." Justin waited for a response but just got silence. "Brian?"

"Uh yeah, I miss you too."

Justin closed his eyes and grinned. Without realizing it, his hand had slid down to his pants and began to unbutton them. Justin groaned, and Brian must of heard because he he could have sworn he heard Brian groan too. Justin's hand made its way into his pants and boxer briefs. He began to stroke his already growing hard on.

"Maybe I'll come visit soon," Justin said between gasps.

"Oh yeah?" Brian moaned.

"Mhm. And I'll fuck your brains out." Justin's hips bucked.

"Not before you suck me off"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"You love my dick," Brian said. Justin couldn't stand it anymore. He kept stroking and came within minutes.

"Mmm," Justin laughed. "This would have been so much better if you were here."

"I don't know," Brian replied. "Sounds like you did just fine.

Justin smiled as he searched for something to clean himself up with. He found a cloth and wiped up his mess.

"I still love you," Justin said, pulling his pants back on. He waited for Brian's response.

"Yeah um, I actually have to go," Brian said.

Justin's heart sank. "Oh, well it was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah, you too. Take care Sunshine," Brian said before hanging up.

"Brian" Justin said, but it was too late. The phone just buzzed in his ear. Justin shut his phone and threw it on the bed._ He sounde__d so hurt_, Justin thought to himself. Justin shut his eyes again, trying not to cry. After hearing Brian's distraught voice, Justin just wanted to pack up and go back to Pittsburgh. "Fuck," he exclaimed rather loudly.

Justin shot up when he heard a knock at his door.

"Justin, you okay in there?" Alexis asked.

"Shit, yeah I'm fine." Justin got up and opened the door to let Alexis in.

"I'm guessing you just talked to Brian."

Justin winced at his name. "Um yeah."

"It's okay to miss him," Alexis said, giving Justin a hug. Justin hugged Alexis back and fought to old back tears. Alexis rubbed his back.

"I have to see him again."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! Review! Chapter 3 up soon!<p> 


	3. Justin's Party Surprise

Chapter 3- enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Emmett asked incredulously almost choking on his doughnut.<p>

"Jerked off over the phone," Brian replied. The two men were sitting at their usual booth at the diner the next day with Michael and Ted.

"Oh my god. That's so sweet." Emmett placed a hand over his heart. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Well at least that proves he still loves you," Ted said, grinning.

"So what happened after?" Michael asked.

"After what?" Debbie asked, walking over and sitting down next to Michael.

"Justin called Brian last night," Ted answered.

"Thank you Theodore. Why don't you tell the whole fucking world while you're at it." Brian fumed.

"Sunshine called?" Debbie squeaked. "Oh! How's he doing?"

"He's fine," Brian said.

"Oh I'd say he's doing more than fine," Michael added. Brian tensed up but the group laughed.

"Alright, leave him alone," Debbie said , smacking Michael on the head. "So how's he doing?"

Brian pursed his lips. "He uh actually has a show next weekend."

"That's wonderful! Good for him!"

"You are planning on attending right?" Emmett questioned.

"Why the fuck would I go down to New York for an art show?" Brian asked.

The bell rang for Debbie who excused herself before leaving the table. Before she did though, she kissed Michael on the cheek and patted Brian on the back.

"You know it would mean the world to Justin if you went," Ted said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So I go down to see his show and then leave. I'm sure we'd both be better off if I just stayed here."

"Stop being such a prick," Michael quipped, "and just go."

Brian nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Taylor, everything seems to be ready for your show. You have some brilliant pieces." Justin smiled at the owner of the art gallery where his show was. "Thank you Mr. Kennedy. It means a lot."<p>

"And don't forget about your party tomorrow night. It will be the talk of the city." Mr. Kennedy said before shaking Justin's hand. "So, plan on bringing anyone special to your big debut?"

Justin's heart sank but he kept his game face. "Actually just my roommate Alexis."

Mr. Kennedy let go of Justin's hand. "No one from Pittsburgh?"

Justin bit his lip and forced a smile. "Unfortunately not. I did invite my old boyfriend Brian but um he's going to be away on a business trip," Justin lied. _More like he just wasn't interested_.

"That's too bad. They're missing out. Well, I gotta run but I will see you here tomorrow!" Mr. Kennedy said as he waved bye to Justin and left the gallery. Justin sighed and walked around the gallery at his work one more time before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. 

"Hi Brian, it's Justin. Just um, reminding you that my art show is next weekend, if you can make it. Also, I know this is really late notice but tomorrow night there is going to be a party for the opening. Give me a call, hopefully see you soon. Bye." Justin shut his phone after leaving a message for Brian. _I really hope you come_, Justin thought.

* * *

><p>"Give me a call, hopefully see you soon. Bye." Brian replayed the message Justin left for him a second time before erasing it off his machine. Then hitting his fist a few times against the table, Brian decided to give Ted a call.<p>

"Ted Schmidt," Ted said on the other end of the phone.

"Theodore, it's me." Brian said.

"Me, who?"

"Me- I'll fuck you out of a job. That's who."

"Oh! Okay! What can I do for you Bri?"

"Tell Cynthia to cancel my meeting tomorrow. I'm going to be out of town."

Ted stuttered. "B-but Brian, this account is huge! What could be more important than this?"

"I'm going to New York." Ted didn't respond so Brian continued. "Justin has an art show and his premiere party is tomorrow night, so I thought I'd stop by."

"Wow, Brian that's great! Don't worry, I will take care of everything."

"Oh and Theodore, don't fuck anything up." Brian smiled as he heard Ted shudder.

"You can count on me."

Brian hung up the phone and walked to his bedroom, preparing a bag for his spur of the moment trip when his cell rang in his pocket.

"Hey Mikey," Brian said as he held a shirt up to him in front of the mirror.

"Ted just called me! You really going to New York?"

"Are there any decent faggot's left?"

Michael chuckled. "Well, I'm really glad you're going. Justin will be so surprised."

"Ya," Brian said, barely paying attention. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Bye Brian," Michael said.

"Bye Mikey."

* * *

><p>"I've never been to a party like this before! This is so exciting!" Alexis squeezed Justin's arm as they walked into the gallery.<p>

"I'm so glad you came," Justin said, smiling brightly.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I mean I knew you were an artist but damn!" Justin laughed.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Justin heard a deep voice call him.

"Hi Mr. Kennedy. Things look great, this is my roommate Alexis." Justin motioned to Alexis after shaking Mr. Kennedy's hand.

"Yes, yes, yes. Alexis, how do you do?" Mr. Kennedy picked up Alexis's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you for having me," Alexis responded, blushing a little.

"Any friend of Justin's is a friend of mine," Mr. Kennedy bellowed. "Now, lets get you two something to drink." 

"May I have your attention please," Mr. Kennedy said as he tapped his champagne glass. "A toast! Here's to Justin Taylor. It has been an honor working with you and I congratulate you on your show opening next week." The room erupted in applause.

"Wow, thank you so much," Justin said. "I can't believe this is happening. Um, thank you to Mr. Kennedy who has been more than kind to me and the gallery and everyone so thank you!" The crowd applauded again, clinking their glasses together. Justin tipped his glass, nodded and took a sip of this champagne. He almost choked when over the noise of the crowd mingling, he heard a familiar voice.

"Congratulations Sunshine."

Justin's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Brian," he gasped.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far! Please review! let me know what you think!<p> 


	4. Together Again

Chapter 4- sorry this one is short but it works! hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Brian what are you doing here?" Justin asked, running up to the taller man. As Justin grabbed Brian's face and kissed him hard, Alexis grabbed the discarded champagne flute that almost hit the floor.<p>

"Nice to see you too," Brian said.

Justin looked up at Brian and just shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I just can't believe you're here," Justin said quickly before kissing Brian again.

"Yeah," Brian responded. "I almost didn't make it."

"Shut up and kiss me," Justin said. Brian shrugged his shoulders before giving in to Justin's demand. They're lips crashed once more, sending both men into total ecstasy.

"I still love you," Brian said, pulling away from Justin.

"I love you too," Justin replied.

"Well what do we have here?" Mr. Kennedy slapped a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Oh! Mr. Kennedy, this is Brian Kinney, a really good friend of mine." Justin stated.

"Brian," Mr Kennedy repeated, putting out a hand for Brian to shake. "The ex boyfriend."

Brian shot Justin a look of confusion. "Yes, the infamous ex boyfriend," he said before smiling smugly.

Justin bit his lips before letting out a small laugh.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up then," Mr. Kennedy said noticing the slight tension between Brian and Justin. "Good to meet you, and congratulations again Justin."

"The ex boyfriend?" Brian looked at Justin in disbelief. "I come all this way just to be called the ex boyfriend?"

"Well, what should I call you?"

"Oh I don't know, ex fiance, lover, the person you fuck more than once," Justin laughed. "Partner?" Brian watched for Justin's reaction. Justin's lips parted as he stared at Brian in disbelief. He was serious.

"Brian, you don't have to do this," Justin said.

"I still love you Justin. And I want you to know that I support everything you do and want to be with you, married or not, weather you are here or in Pittsburgh."

Justin wiped away a tear. "Brian," he whispered before kissing Brian yet again.

"I thought that the best thing for us would be to move on but I've realized that that's complete bull shit."

"But you said-"

Brian cut Justin off. "It's only a matter of time. I know what I said. And I know what you said. That we don't need rings to prove that we love each other."

A tear fell from Justin's eye.

"Brian, I love you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take me back." Justin wiped his eyes. "Before I get any more ridiculously romantic and ruin my bad reputation."

Justin laughed. " What reputation?" Justin lifted his head to kiss Brian.

"So is that a yes?"

"Why don't I show you?" Justin said with a smirk before grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him towards the back of the building. 

Brian groaned, holding on to Justin's blond hair as he took Brian in his mouth. Justin bobbed his head up and down sending Brian over the edge. Before long, Brian came, Justin licking every last drop.

"To say that I've missed that would be an understatement," Brian said with a laugh.

Justin stood up and smiled before opening his mouth to kiss Brian. Justin let his tongue tangle with Brian's, letting Brian taste himself. Brian quickly pulled his pants back up, still kissing Justin.

"Why don't we get out of here and pick up what we started," Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

"As much as I want to, I can't just leave my party," Justin said, playfully hitting Brian in the arm. Then without notice, Brian grabbed Justin's crotch and gave it a squeeze before using his free hand to grab Justin's hand placing it on his own crotch. "But I guess I can be persuaded."

"This certainly isn't the loft," Brian said sarcastically as he followed Justin into the apartment.

"What did you expect?" Justin asked.

"Clearly too much for a starving young artist."

"Shut up," Justin said. Brian stared at Justin. "What?"

"I've really missed you Sunshine," Brian finally said, wrapping his arms around Justin.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Ever the romantic." Justin beamed and Brian couldn't help but smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, which way to the bedroom?"

* * *

><p>I promise chapter 5 will be longer! Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	5. Back to the Bedroom

Chapter 5- I wrote this while listening to Ambitions by Dove among other songs from the show played during sex scenes. A true QAF fan will (hopefully) appreciate this.

* * *

><p>Justin lifted his legs up onto Brian's shoulders. Brian leaned in to kiss Justin hard on the mouth. He then reached for a condom that Justin had gotten out and ripped it open with his signature move, spitting the corner of the wrapper on the floor. He put the condom on with one hand, holding Justin's feet up with his other. Slowly, Brian entered Justin. Justin grabbed hold of his sheets and groaned loudly as Brian moved his hips.<p>

The quite familiar feeling of Brian inside of him made Justin crazy. He unclenched the sheets with his right hand and forcefully put it behind Brian's neck pulling him down for another kiss. With a few more thrusts, Brian came and unable to control himself, Justin did too. Brian moved his hips once more before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Justin.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Justin said gasping. He reached down for something to wipe up with.

"I guess this would be a time to have my cum rag," Brian said.

"Ew. You still have that thing?" Justin asked, picking up a towel from the floor.

"Just in case," Brian panted, "but don't worry, I'm pretty sure you were the last one to use it."

Justin laughed and rolled sideways, propping his body up with his hand on his head. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Justin used his other hand to take the condom off Brian. He then threw the discarded plastic on the floor before returning his hand to Brian's chest. Brian gave Justin a look of disgust.

"I'll throw it away later," Justin said rolling his eyes.  
>"Haven't you any manners?" Brian asked.<p>

"Must of left them in Pittsburgh," Justin replied leaning down to kiss Brian. Their lips touched lightly before Justin started kissing Brian's chin, making his way down to Brian's neck.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing you left behind."

Justin lifted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Brian stared at the ceiling.

"Brian."

"Me," Brian finally said.

"I thought you wanted me to come here." Justin sat up.

"I did. And I truly want you to do what makes you happy."

"Then why did you come?" Justin asked softly.

"What did you just say?"

Justin stood up and put on a pair of boxers. He then picked up Brian's and handed them over. "I said why did you come? I mean you think I'm going to be happy knowing that you're going to leave and we wont see each other again?"

"I thought we were partners?" Brian slid into his boxers.

"We are, but I can't be with you if you aren't here with me."  
>"Then I'll buy us an apartment."<p>

"Okay, I know you haven't changed that much. Wanting to marry me is one thing but moving to New York for me? Brian, you have officially lost your mind!" Justin put his hands on his head.

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with a mindless old homo." Brian lifted his eye brows and turned his head towards Justin.

In return, Justin smiled and laid back down next to Brian, running his hand through Brian's chocolate hair. "You're not old," Justin said before kissing Brian. "But you are so unpredictable."

"Like you said, some things never change." _Like your extremely irresistible sarcastic attitude_, Justin thought.

"Would you really buy an apartment here for us?" Justin questioned.

"I'm sure by now you of all people would know when I'm being serious." Brian cracked a smile.

"Yeah but-"

"Jesus, if I knew it was going to be this much of a problem then I wouldn't have said anything."

"No," Justin protested with a grin. "I'm sorry, I'm just completely mind blown."

"Then it's settled."

"But what about everybody in Pittsburgh, and Babylon? Not to mention Kinnetic. You can't just leave all that behind." Brian sat up, Justin following.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to. I think it's the perfect time for Kinnetic to expand, don't you?" Justin stared at Brian, his eyebrows knit.

"Are you serious?"

"What did I just say about me being serious?" Brian said, wrestling with Justin until he broke out in laughter.

"Okay! Okay, you're serious." Justin laughed. Brian smiled and gave Justin a kiss. "Speaking about Pittsburgh though, when do you have to leave?"

"Well assuming Theodore hasn't completely screwed me over, I could probably take another day off but I shouldn't risk it. I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning."

"When will you be back?"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your partner," Justin asserted, moving his hand down to grab Brian's crotch. He started rubbing slowly through the cotton. Brian let out a moan and Justin pushed himself down and replaced his hand with his mouth. Justin slowly used his teeth to pull Brian's boxers down and took Brian in his mouth. It wasn't much of a surprise when Brian became hard in seconds. Justin continued to suck until Brian came into his mouth, letting out another groan. Justin licked Brian clean before moving back up to eye level.

"Well, I say if I get to look forward to much more of that, I'll be back in no time." Brian gulped.

"How about this weekend? I really don't have much to do until my art show opens."

"Or, you could come back to good old Pittsburgh with me. Debbie is just dying to see you."

"Really? I'd love too!"

"Great! It's settled. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Justin shot up. "Wait, I can't leave tomorrow morning! I have to let Alexis know I'm going to be gone and let Mr. Kennedy know and not to mention I don't even have a plane ticket!"

"Have I taught you nothing about the perks of being a highly successful fag?" Brian rolled his eyes.

"Too much," Justin smirked. "How about this weekend? That gives me a few days to prepare." Justin leaned into Brian, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh how will I ever live without you?" Brian said dramatically.

Justin kissed Brian again before mumbling into him."I'm sure you'll survive."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to upload! Chapter 6 should be up soon! Review!<p> 


	6. Big News

Chapter 6- on the shorter side but preparing for a longer chapter for chapter 7!

* * *

><p>"Afternoon Bri, how was New York?" Ted asked, walking into Brian's office the next day.<p>

"Absolutely breathtaking Theodore," Brian mused, not taking his eyes away from his computer screen.

"Yeah I bet," Ted responded. "Well, good to have you back. Everything is in tip-top shape." Ted waited for a reply. "Alright, I guess I should get back then, those numbers wont crunch themselves" he said with a smirk before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Ah Theodore, one last thing," Brian called just as Ted's hand grabbed the doorknob.

"Yes?" Ted glanced over at Brian.

"Just thought I'd let you be the first to know that Kinnetic is going to be expanding." Brian took his eyes off the computer and stared at Ted as he walked back towards him, taking a seat in front of Brian's desk.

"Wow! Congratulations! That's great! Where we expanding? LA? Washington?" Ted chuckled.

"New York." Brian stated calmly while Ted's jaw dropped.

"N-New York?" Ted stammered. "That's amazing!"

"And I want you to take over here." Brian clasped his hands together.

Ted's eyes widened. "M-me? Take over?"

"Don't get too cocky. I only chose you because I believe that you won't fuck up."

"Right, of course. I'm just in shock."

"Is that a yes?" Brian asked sounding uninterested.

"It would be an honor! Yes! I can't believe it."  
>"Well you better believe it, but don't open your big mouth. No one else knows about this yet, except for you. Now get back to work Theodore before I change my mind."<p>

"Yes, right away! And thanks again Brian, I won't let you down" Ted boosted as he finally left the room. Despite Brian's hatred for doing his part for the common good, it felt nice knowing that he wasn't always a selfish prick.

Brian checked his watch and smiled. Justin was going to be arriving in a few hours. So far, Brian was the only one that knew about his arrival. To celebrate the announcement of Kinnetic and Justin's return, he had invited the crew to his loft for a small get together later that evening. The only thing he told them was that there was some important news to discuss. It pained him to know that Melanie and Lindsay were not going to be there since they moved to Toronto, so he decided to give them a call with the news.

"Hello?" The familiar voice made Brian smile.

"How are things in Neverland?" Brian asked.

"Brian! Oh my god! It's so nice to hear from you," Lindsay practically shrieked.

"Likewise," Brian mumbled. He was going to continue speaking but Lindsay kept talking.

"How are things in Pittsburgh? We miss everyone so much but it is so wonderful here. Mel is working for this wonderful firm and I got a job a part time art teacher at Gus's elementary school. Speaking of Gus, he is growing so much everyday. He hasn't forgotten you. And JR is doing well too."

Brian winced at Gus's name. He felt like such a terrible father and much to his surprise, missed him very much. "Do you mind? I have to make this some what quick."

"Oh sorry!" Lindsay laughed. "It's just been a while since I've heard from anyone. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to tell you that Kinnetic is going to be expanding." Brian said slowly, debating whether or not to bring up Justin.

"Congratulations! Brian that's wonderful! Where to?"  
>"New York," Brian said.<p>

Lindsay was silent on the other end of the phone. "Interesting choice of city. And is there a particular reason why you chose New York?"

"What would make you think that?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Well I assumed that-"

Brian cut Lindsay off. "You assumed that I decided on New York to be closer to Justin."

"Well I just thought," Lindsay trailed off.

"And you thought correctly. I was on a business trip the other day and took a wrong turn. Before I knew it, I was at this party for a new and upcoming artist in some gallery and low and behold it just happened to be this guy I used to know."

Brian could hear Lindsay laugh. "Leave it to Brian Kinney to make a trip to see his true love sound like a complete accident."

"Well I do have a lousy sense of direction."

"I do recall this on time in college, you were drunk and happened to wander your horny self into my room by mistake."

"Doesn't ring a bell" Brian said, remembering it perfectly well. In some ways, he kind of missed those college days with Lindsay. Life seemed so much simpler then.

Brian heard a faint cry in the background. "Oh, that must be JR up from her nap. I better go. It was nice talking to you Brian."

"Linz, tell Gus I love him and I will see him this summer."

"Of course! He keeps asking me when he gets to come visit. I love you Brian."

"Love you to," Brian said before hanging up.

Brian rested his head in his hands, deep in thought. Both Melanie and Lindsay agreed to Gus spending the summer with Brian, but that was before he planned on moving to New York with Justin. He didn't know what or how to tell them, or everyone else for that matter. In the meantime, all he wanted to do was finish his work so he could pick up Justin at the airport.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review! Chapter 7 should be up by the end of the week! It's going to be a good one!<p> 


	7. Sunshine's Return

Chapter 7- please review! I really wanna know what people think!

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Brian's loft, waiting for the big news. Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben and Emmet, had no idea what was in store for them except for Ted who tried not to ruin the surprise.<p>

"Jesus, the last time we were all here was Michael's surprise party," Debbie said sitting down on one of Brian's white sofa cushions.

"Don't remind me," Michael said sitting down next to her.

"No, I think it was actually planning for Linz and Mel's wedding," Ted replied.

"Don't remind me of that either," Michael said again.

"Where the fuck is Brian anyways?" Debbie asked, getting impatient. The crew looked around the loft that seemed to be empty. They knew Brian was there because the loft door was unlocked and Brian would never leave his loft open.

Just then, they heard foot steps coming down from the bedroom. "I am so sorry to keep you all from your obviously too important lives." Brian rolled his eyes and headed straight towards the kitchen. He grabbed six wine glasses and walked over to the group, giving everyone a glass.

"Well would you just tell us what the fuck is so important?" Debbie asked. "I have a shift at the diner to get to."

"Ma, would you calm down?" Michael asked.

"It's okay Mikey," Brian said, going back for a bottle of wine before returning, filling everyone's glasses.

"My god, this must actually be important," Emmett said, taking a sip.

"You have no idea," Ted mumbled excitedly.

"What was that Teddy?" Emmett asked. "Do you know something?"

"What? Me? W-why would I know what this is about?"

"Oh my god you do!"

Ted gulped. "No need to fret Theodore." Brian assured. "I have some very great news to tell you all." Everyone looked at Brian in anticipation. "Kinnetic is expanding." He finally said.

"Oh my god," Emmett chirped. "That's fantastic!"

"Congratulations Brian," Ben and Debbie said simultaneously.

Michael stood up and gave Brian a hug. "That's great news," he said before giving Brian a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy for you."

Brian smiled. "And my good friend Theodore here is going to be taking over for me."

Debbie shrieked. "Oh my fucking god! That's great! I'll drink to that."

Everyone continued to congratulate Ted. Michael however, looked over at Brian who stood in silence.

"Wait a minute," Michael said loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "If Ted is taking over here, that means," he stopped and everyone looked at Brian.

"That's right. You're finally getting rid of me." Brian gave a weak smile and the loft fell quiet.

"Well shit," Debbie muttered, sitting back down.

"It's okay Deb, isn't this what you always wanted?"

"Now wait a fucking minute, I may have a problem with you sometimes but that doesn't mean that I would ever want you to leave. I mean, first Mel and Linz, then Justin and now you. Oh sit, I'm going to cry." Carl put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"Funny you should mention him," Brian said with a grin.

The others looked at him confused and followed his glance when Brian turned his head towards the bedroom. Much to everyone's surprise, Justin stepped down and walked over to Brian, giving him a kiss.

"Holy shit Sunshine!" Debbie cried, jumping up and bombarding Justin with hugs and kisses. "How the fuck have you been?"

"I'm better now that I'm here! I've missed you guys so much!"

One by one, everyone gave Justin a giant hug. "Oh my god, baby! I can't believe you're here!" Emmett said.

"This is one surprise even I didn't know!" Ted laughed, clasping his hand on Brian's shoulder, and for once, Brian didn't even mind. 

"So, there I am at my party and out of no where, I see Brian." Justin said after they were all sitting down together. "I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure I was hallucinating or something."

Emmett put his hand on his heart. "That's so beautiful."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I prefer to call it, ridiculously romantic," he said before winking at Justin.

"And when he told me that he was going to expand Kinnetic to New York, I almost lost it!"

"Sunshine, that's wonderful!" Deb said happily.

"So when do you think you're moving?" Ben asked.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, professor," Brian responded.

"We haven't actually discussed it," Justin replied. "But hopefully soon. We plan on getting an apartment down there first."

"With any luck, I can start the expansion by the end of the month." Brian informed."

It was getting late and everyone began to leave. Brian and Justin said good bye and showed everyone out except for Michael who stayed behind.

"Sunshine, give us a minute?" Brian said. Justin nodded and headed out the door with Ben.

"I'll be outside," Ben said before exiting.

Brian and Michael were alone in the loft. "What's the matter Mikey?" Brian asked, trying to sound as concerned as he could.

"I just can't believe this is really happening."

"It was bound to happen one day."

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting all this at one time. I mean when you said you had big news, I figured it would be something like you reopening Babylon again." Brian smirked. "Do Mel and Linz know?"

"Yeah, I called Linz this morning." Brian let out a small laugh. "You should of heard her go on and on. I could barely tell her the news." He looked at Michael who frowned. "Hey, Mikey, listen to me. Are you listening?" Brian put his hands on Michael's shoulders. "This isn't going to change anything. I'm not leaving Pittsburgh forever. I'll come visit you and the professor all the time." Brian gave Michael a slow kiss on the lips and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Brian," Michael said, tightening their embrace.

"I know you do," Brian comforted. "I love you too, now you better go before the professor gets jealous."

Michael wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah I guess. Congratulations Brian. I am really happy for you. And I hope you and Justin work out again."

"Yeah, we'll see." Brian led Michael to the door. He opened it to see Justin waiting patiently outside.

"Don't be so negative all the time," Michael said, giving Brian another kiss.

"Bye Mikey," Brian said pushing him out. Michael smiled and gave a hug goodbye to Justin before going down the stairs.

Justin walked in and wrapped his arms around Brian. "Alone at last," he growled before bringing his lips to Brian's. He opened his mouth and let Brian's tongue enter and interlock with his own. Raising an eyebrow, Brian pulled his face away from Justin's before saying, "Care to finish what we started?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review! Chapter 8 up soon but I would love reviews because I'm not sure what to write next!<p> 


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 8- Sorry it's taken me so long to continue, I've been super super busy! I moved and had to pack and unpack and yada yada yada...lets just get on with the story! It's short but I promise the next one will be longer!

* * *

><p>"Oh here looks like a great place," Justin said, stuffing his mouth with sesame chicken while clicking away on the computer. Brian and Justin were in the loft, looking at apartments in New York.<p>

"Brooklyn? You've got to be kidding me," Brian retorted.

"What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"I am not moving all the way to New York just to live in some poor excuse for a neighborhood."

Justin rolled his eyes and smiled. He loved Brian's exquisite taste in everything from shoes to a place to live.

"Here we go," Brian said, taking the mouse from Justin. "Upper East Side penthouse."

"Brian, you know I can't afford this."  
>"But you also know that I can."<p>

Justin always hated the fact that Brian was always willing to provide Justin with anything and would never ask him for a cent.

"If we do this, there is no way I'm letting you pay for this by yourself. I'm going to help."

Brian turned and put his hands on Justin's shoulders. "I can think of another way you can help." Brian said suggestively before leaning in to kiss Justin's slightly open mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Justin replied, kissing Brian back. Brian shifted slightly from where he was sitting next to Justin at the kitchen counter and playfully grabbed the waistband of Justin's sweatpants. He then stood up, pulling Justin with him, and walked backwards over to the bedroom.

Brian stumbled as he reached the steps. Justin laughed and pushed Brian on the bed as soon as they got to the top of the stairs. Climbing on top of him, Justin started to unbutton Brian's black shirt. As soon as the shirt was undone, Brian sat up to peel if off his arm. Brian then put his hands in Justin's shirt, lifting it up over his head.

Justin leaned in and pressed his lips against Brian's. He opened his mouth and let his tongue part Brian's lips before Brian's mouth opened back. Their tongues collided and continued to explore each others familiar mouths. Justin let his hands roam Brian's body before reaching the waistline of Brian's jeans. Justin unbuttoned them and slid them down Brian's legs. Brian kicked the discarded pants to the floor as Justin situated himself between Brian.

Justin let his hungry mouth take over as he took Brian in his mouth. At the same time, Justin used a free hand to free himself from his own pants, not skipping a beat. Brian could barely take it any longer and rolled over, pinning Justin beneath him. He reached over to grab a condom, ripped it open and put it on before pushing into Justin.

Justin's hands grabbed Brian's lower back as he moaned loudly. Brian slammed into Justin repeatedly, until he came with one last thrust. Then he collapsed on Justin's back, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I must say," Justin panted. "You do have a way of being very persuasive."

"Thought you'd agree," Brian replied, pulling himself off of Justin and lying next to him.

Justin rested his head on Brian's muscular chest and smiled.

"But I am serious about helping pay for our place," Justin said between the kisses he was placing around Brian's chest.

"I'll settle for Midtown and nothing less," Brian sighed. Justin laughed and playfully bit down on Brian's nipple.

"What a compromise," Justin retorted.

"I do my best."

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir, I look forward to doing business with you." Brian got off the phone and clapped his hands together.<p>

"Who was that?" Justin asked from the kitchen.

"Only Joe Booth," Brian said, coming up behind Justin and kissing his neck.

"Only Joe Booth," Justin mocked, stirring marinara sauce in a small cast iron pot. "And who is this Joe Booth? Your new boyfriend?"

"Funny," Brian said taking a finger and dipping it in the sauce. He then put his finger to his lips and licked it. "That tastes delicious."

"No changing the subject," Justin smirked. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Any time," Brian mumbled into Justin's neck. "But, Joe Booth happens to be a new client of mine in New York."

Justin turned around and looked at Brian incredulously. "Oh my god! Are you serious? Congratulations! That's amazing!" Justin flung his arms around Brian and kissed him on the lips.

"Save it for the bedroom," Brian responded. "Besides, you don't want your sauce to burn."

"Yeah I guess. Just wait until desert," Justin said.

"Oh? What's on the menu?" Brian licked his lips.

Justin put his mouth up to Brian's ear biting it softly before whispering.

"Me"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review! A longer chapter coming I swear!<p> 


	9. Even More Surprises

Chapter 9 – set about a week after last chapter

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! This is actually happening," Justin said, pulling Brian in for a kiss. The two of them stood in the loft, bags packed.<p>

"We're not leaving Pittsburgh forever." Brian responded. "We can come back whenever you want."

Justin smiled. "I know, I just can't get over the fact that we," Brian gave Justin a look. "Okay, you, bought an almost million dollar apartment for us. I mean, this has got to be more expensive then Britin manor."

Brian smirked, remembering the the mansion in West Virginia that they almost moved to. "Only the best for the man I love," he said, running his fingers through Justin's blond hair.

"Whatever happened to that place anyways?" Justin asked. When Brian didn't answer and looked away, Justin's jaw dropped. He stepped back and put his own hands on his head. "Brian, please tell me you sold it."

Brian cleared his throat. "I um, haven't gotten around to that yet."

"What? It's bad enough you just paid for the apartment in New York and the loft here. There is no way you can afford that too!" Justin wandered over to the couch and plopped down.

"I guess it's no use saying that this is all to prove to the man I love, how much I love him."

Justin lifted his head and scowled at Brian. "You think? This has got to be one of the stupidest fucking things you have ever done for me." He stood up and walked back over to Brian, giving him a forceful shove. Brian frowned and knit his brows, but Justin continued. "So, thank you!" Justin grinned and wrapped his arms around Brian, almost knocking him backwards. He smashed his lips against Brian's.

"I take it you're not upset?"

"Upset? I'm furious! But as long as you promise to let me help pay, I think I can forgive you."

"So, I guess now is a bad time to tell you about the private jet," Brian joked.

Justin laughed and pushed Brian down on the couch, climbing on top of him. He let his hands roam Brian's toned chest as their tongues locked together. Justin moved his hands down to the top of Brian's pants, tugging on them eagerly.

Before the got any farther, the phone rang. Brian groaned and pushed Justin off of him. "I better get that," he said kissing Justin once more.

"Hello?' Brian said into the phone. Justin winked and made his way over to the bedroom, taking off articles of clothing with every other step.

"Hi Brian, it's Lindsay." Brian rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Lindsay," Brian boomed, loud enough for Justin to hear. In only his briefs, Justin turned around, his face lit. "How are things in dyke heaven?"

"Charming as always," Lindsay laughed. "They're good but from what I hear, things in gay Pittsburgh are going even better."

"Ted told you didn't he?"

Lindsay laughed again. "Actually, this time it was Deb. Said something about the famous Brian Kinney not only moving Kinnetic to New York but himself too." There was a pause. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was planning on it. Eventually."

"Well, we have some news for you too."

"Oh?"

"But I'll let this one tell you," Brian looked confused when all he heard was muffled noises.

"Hi daddy," a small voice beamed.

"Sonny boy," Brian said with a smirk. "How's my big man?"

"Good," Gus responded. Brian heard Lindsay's voice in the background, giving Gus instruction.

"Go on," he heard her say.

"Daddy guess what."

"What?"

"Me and Mommy and JR are coming to visit!"

Justin walked over to Brian and mouthed the word what. Brian shooed him away.

"Gus, can you put mommy back on the phone?"

"Okay. Bye daddy, I love you."

Brian bit his lip. "Love you too son, see you soon." He waited for Lindsay to get the phone back.

"Surprise," Lindsay said. "When we heard that you and Justin were moving to the big city, Mel and I decided that it wouldn't be right for you to leave without a proper goodbye, so we're coming up this weekend."

"Oh joy," Brian said sarcastically, not wanting to admit that he was thrilled, mainly to see Gus.

"Don't sound so happy," Lindsay said with a laugh. "Anyways, we will need someone to pick us up at the airport Friday night and we were hoping that you would be so kind as to do it."

"Christ, what would make you think that I would want to go out of my way to do such a thing."

"It was Gus's idea."

"I'm sure it was. What time does your flight get in?"

"Six at night."

"I'll see what I can do," Brian caved.

"You know, you aren't that terrible," Lindsay said.

"Yes well, we'll see about that. I seem to have a hot piece of ass waiting ever so patiently for me." Justin stuck his butt out in Brian's direction and Brian spanked it.

"Oh Brian! Come on, save it please! Well, I guess I should let you and Justin, well, enjoy each others company then."

"Who said anything about Justin?"

"See you Friday," Lindsay said happily.

"Possibly," Brian said. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and was immediately bombarded with questions from Justin.

"So what's going on? Tell me, before I rip off all of your clothes"

"Oh nothing. Only Mel and Linz and the kids coming up to visit."

"Oh my god! No way! I can't imagine how much Gus and JR have grown!"

Brian smiled. "God, he sounded so happy to hear my voice."

Justin kissed him. "I bet! Mmmm, I think this calls for a celebration."

"Really?"

"Really." Justin whispered, his hand grazing Brian's crotch.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Hope everyone is enjoying this! Review! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!<p> 


	10. Reunion

Chapter 10: Up sooner than I thought! Go me!

* * *

><p>Brian watched the plane land from the airport bar. He put a few bills down on the table and walked towards the gate. He waited anxiously for the passengers to come through the doors and to see his son. He double checked his phone to make sure he had the right flight time. Before he could put his phone in his pocket, he heard a voice cry out.<p>

"Daddy!" Gus yelled excitedly. Brian crouched down and picked up the small boy that ran towards him.

"Hey sonny boy," Brian greeted. He held Gus in his arms and stood up. Lindsay and Melanie walked up behind them with JR.

"Oh Brian, it's so great to see you?" Lindsay exclaimed. She dropped her bag and gave Brian a hug, Gus in the middle.

"You too," Brian said. He looked over at Melanie who appeared to be unimpressed. "Don't look so happy to see me, Mel."

Melanie smiled slightly. "You try taking a three hour flight with a crying baby." She held JR in her arms.

"Oh, stop it. Can we not argue already?" Lindsay gave Melanie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But that's what we do best," Brian said. "So Gus, you ready to spend time with daddy?"

"Yes. Daddy and Justin." Brian smiled. _And I was worried that he would remember him_.

"That's right," Brian said, patting Gus on the back before letting him down. "We better get going to Debbie's, you know how Michael gets. "

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Michael asked impatiently.<p>

"I'm sure they're on their way," Ben said calmly.

Michael and Ben joined Carl in the living room. Debbie of course was in the kitchen, preparing a glamorous meal enough to feed a whole village.

"I can't wait to see JR." Michael was pacing back and forth.

"Would you sit down? Christ, you're almost as bad as me!" Deb ordered with a small giggle.

"Brian said they were going to stop at the loft first to pick up Justin." Ben reassured. "They should be here soon."

As if on cue, the door opened. "Hello!" Lindsay smiled brightly as she entered the house, soon followed by Melanie and JR, Gus, Brian and Justin.

"Linz! Mel! Oh my god how are you?" Michael rushed to the door to greet them. "Holy shit! Look at JR!" Michael took JR from Melanie. "Hey sweetie," JR opened and closed her eyes, sleepily.

"She was awake for most of the plane ride so don't be offended if she falls asleep on you," Melanie said, giving Michael a kiss.

"She's gotten so big!" Michael held JR close to him. While everyone said their hello's, Michael just watched JR.

"Is that my granddaughter I see?" Debbie rushed to the doorway and joined the commotion.

"Easy Ma," Michael snapped as Debbie snatched her from Michael.

"Don't you tell me how to handle my granddaughter," Deb snapped back before smiling.

"God she is fucking gorgeous. She's got the Novotny nose."

Everyone laughed at Deb's excitement.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm fucking starving," Brian said making his way to the kitchen.

"I guess that mean's it's time to eat," Justin laughed. "You hungry Gus?"

Gus jumped up. "Uh huh."

Justin grabbed Gus's hand and led him to the kitchen. The rest of the group followed.

"Debbie, you have certainly outdone yourself," Lindsay noted.

"Only the best for my girls," Deb replied.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o'clock when the household finished dinner. Normally it wouldn't have taken so long but there was so much catching up to do that time seemed to fly by.<p>

"Wow Deb, that was delicious," Melanie complimented. "I'm stuffed!"

"Excellent as always," Carl said, giving Deb a kiss.

Gus sat in Brian's lap and yawned, nestling into Brian's chest.

"Aw, looks like it's someones bedtime." Melanie said. "We better get going."

"Where are you staying?" Deb asked.

"Michael and Ben have graciously opened their home up to us for the weekend." Lindsay said, putting an arm around Michael, whom she was sitting next to.

"Well I mainly did it for our daughter," Michael joked. He was rocking JR in his arms. "But I guess you can stay too."

"Mel, can you grab Gus's jacket?" Lindsay asked, standing up.

Brian looked down at Gus and smiled. "Hey Linz, if it's okay with you and Mel, can Gus stay at the loft with me and Justin?"

Melanie and Lindsay shared a sympathetic smile and Melanie nodded in approval.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Lindsay answered.

"You want to spend the night with Daddy and Justin?" Brian asked Gus.

Gus nodded happily.

"Well I guess it's settled then," Melanie said. "Just promise to not do anything that will scar Gus for life."

"I'll make sure he behaves," Justin promised, giving Brian an open mouth kiss.

"Brian," Lindsay laughed. "Not in front of the children."

"What? It's not like he hasn't seen you two kiss before." Brian kissed Justin again.

"Just save it for the bedroom," Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I plan to," Brian said.

"Alright, it's getting late," Ben interrupted. "Deb, thank you for dinner."

With that, the group got ready to leave. Many good-bye's later, Brian, Justin and Gus finally started on their way home.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back to the loft, Gus was sound asleep. Brian carried him up the stairs, while Justin grabbed his bags. Once inside, Brian walked straight over to the bedroom and lay Gus down. "I was hoping he could sleep with us," Brian said, taking off Gus's sneakers and throwing them on the floor. He then fished out a pair of pajamas's from Gus's bag and began to undress him.<p>

Justin melted. He loved the fatherly side of Brian. "Absolutely," Justin replied.

Gus was now clad in a flannel shirt and pants set. _How butch_, Brian thought, as he tucked Gus in under the covers.

"Ready for bed?" Justin asked, emerging from the bathroom in only a towel.

"Lucky for Gus, we're actually going to be sleeping." Brian started to strip out of his gray button down.

"It's just one night," Justin smirked. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and found a thin white tee-shirt to put on. He climbed into bed, next to Gus and propped his head up with his arm.

"I was thinking the whole weekend," Brian said, taking off his pants and sliding into bed on the other side.

"You really love him don't you," Justin said, extending his left arm over Gus. He stroked the side of Brian's face.

"Yeah, I do," Brian admitted softly. Justin leaned over Gus and gave Brian a quick kiss. Brian put his arm around Justin, pulling him and Gus closer. He felt Gus move, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Brian smiled when Gus snuggled closer to him.

"Night sonny boy," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I for one thought that was adorable! :) Please review! Next chapter will hopefully be up as quickly as this one was!<p> 


	11. Pancakes

Chapter 11- enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brian woke up the next morning feeling relaxed. He opened his eyes expecting to see Gus and Justin but instead found himself alone. He knit his brows and sat up, trying to avoid the strip of sunlight shining through the window. He was about to worry when he heard a giggle come from the kitchen.<p>

"What about pizza? Should we have pizza for breakfast?" Brian heard Justin's voice.

"No!" Gus laughed.

Brian smiled to himself. Justin was so great with Gus. Slowly, he lifted himself out of bed and picked up a pair of sweatpants off the ground, throwing them on haphazardly. He rolled his head a few times and heard his neck crack and loosen up. Then he made his way down to the kitchen.

"Well, what should we have for breakfast?" Justin asked. Justin was standing in front of Gus with his hands on his hips. Gus sat on top of the counter, his tiny legs swinging.

"Um, pancakes!" Gus yelled excitedly.

"Pancakes?" Brian said quizzically. Justin looked up and Gus turned his head in Brian's direction. "Who wants pancakes?"

"Daddy!" Justin lifted Gus down and let him run to Brian, whose arms were wide open. He picked Gus up and gave him a squeeze. Justin walked up behind them.

"Hey sonny boy!" Brian said, giving Gus a quick kiss on the head. "And good morning to you sunshine," he said to Justin all too knowingly. He pressed his lips against Justin's.

"Daddy," Gus cried. "You're squishing me!"

Brian, his lips still touching Justin's, smiled. "You mean like this?" He and Justin purposely got closer together, Gus squirming between them. Gus broke out into more laughter before Brian and Justin broke apart.

"So what's this I hear about pancakes?" Brian asked.

"Justin's making breakfast," Gus replied.

Brian looked over to Justin who had his mouth open wide. "Me?" He said, pointing to himself. "I thought you were making breakfast!" Gus ran over to Justin and playfully hit his knees.

"No, you said you were."

"Well then I guess pancakes it is!" Justin picked Gus up. "But you have to help me okay?"

Gus nodded in agreement. "Okay. But what about daddy?"

The two boys looked over at Brian. "Daddy has to take a shower," Brian said walking towards them. "And plus, I'm sure you don't want me in the kitchen."

"Why not?" Gus asked, frowning.

"Can you keep a secret Gus?" Justin asked. Gus widened his eyes. "Your dad doesn't know how to cook!" Gus smiled and put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. "But you can't tell anyone okay! Not even your mommies"

"Okay," Gus said.

"Especially not Melanie," Brian added, sarcastically to Justin before giving him a quick kiss. "Alright, I'll let you two get to work. I'll be back shortly." Brian ruffled up Gus's hair before turning around.

"Don't be too long," Justin said.

"How can I if it's just me in there?" Brian joked, sticking his tongue out a little and winking.

Justin smirked and focused his attention on Gus. "Okay, ready to start?"

* * *

><p>Brian walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, Brian walked over to the counter and stared in the mirror. He could hear faint laughs over the water and smiled. Justin was so good with Gus. Brian felt a twinge of guilt when he realized that Justin was acting like a better father than Brian would ever be. Breathing in and out slowly, he made his way over to the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of those feelings. He instantly felt relaxed.<p>

"I was beginning to worry about you." Brian heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Justin standing next to him, wiping water out of his face.

"How long have I been gone? Where's Gus?"

"Not that long and watching TV, eating his breakfast. It's surprisingly easy to whip up a bunch of pancakes."

Brian smiled, grabbed the soap, and started washing Justin's arms. "What would I ever do with out you?"

"Save on your utilities bill that's for sure."

"Up for a quicky?" Brian asked, kissing Justin's wet face.

"Not while Gus is here! Plus, I told him I was just checking up on you so I don't want him to go looking for us."

Brian sighed. "I guess it's just as well then." He leaned in to kiss Justin again, wrapping him in his arms.

"I will take a rain check on that quicky though," Justin said, taking the soap from Brian and returning the favor.

"Maybe the munchers can take Gus for the day," Brian noted. "That way we can ask them if we can have him the rest of the weekend and we can have some time alone."

"Sounds good," Justin said. "We better get going."

Brian groaned as Justin shut the water off. He grabbed a towel for himself and one for Brian. They dried off and dressed quickly. When they entered the living room, they saw Gus lying upside down on the couch, eyes fixated on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Brian said, taking a seat next to Gus. He pulled Gus up so he was now sitting in Brian's lap.

"I'm all done eating," Gus replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you like them?" Justin asked, going over to the kitchen and putting Gus's plate in the sink.

"Yes."

"What do you say to Justin?" Brian asked, trying to sound fatherly.

"Thank you!" Gus exclaimed.

"You are very welcome," Justin replied. "Brian, would you like one?"

"Just one," Brian said, now fully engaged in Gus's TV show. "You know how I hate morning carbs."

"I know how you hate carbs in general," Justin teased, bringing over a plate and fork for Brian.

"It's true, I do," Brian said. He took a bite of the pancake and smiled. "It's okay," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"Always a critic," Justin laughed. Brian continued to eat his pancake. Justin sat next to him as he ate his own stack.

"The next batch could use a little more poppers." Brian finished the last bite. "But thank you. It was delicious."

"Any time," Justin said, taking his plate.

"Hey sonny boy, ready to see your mommies?" Brian asked, lifting Gus off of him.

"Yeah," Gus said.

"Come on, why don't we get you dressed." Brian said patting Gus's butt. Gus laughed and ran away towards the bedroom where his belongings were.

"You're better with him than you give yourself credit for, you know," Justin said, putting his hands on Brian's shoulders. Brian watched as Gus took off his pajamas and put on a shirt, backwards. He chuckled and rested his head on Justin's hand. _I guess he's right_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Not sure where I want to go from here. Please review! Chapter 12 to be up soon!<p> 


	12. Being Fatherly

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Gus sat in his car seat and rocked his head back and forth. "Where we going?" He asked.<p>

Brian looked at him through the rear view mirror. "I told you, we're meeting your mom for lunch."

"Oh," Gus responded. "Do I still get to stay with you?"

Justin put his hand on Brian's thigh and squeezed. He saw Brian smile and smiled himself. Brian would never admit to it but he was beyond happy that Gus wanted to spend time with him.

"We have to ask your mom first to make sure it's okay."

"Oh," Gus repeated, staring out the window. "I like staying with you and Justin. It's fun."

"Yeah it sure is sonny boy," Brian said, not taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. It hasn't even been twenty four hours and he's already called it quits with the babysitting." Mel scoffed. Melanie and Lindsay watched as Brian, Justin and Gus walked over to their table at the Liberty Diner.<p>

"Gus," Brian instructed. "Tell your mommy what you told me in the car."

Gus climbed up into Lindsay's lap. "I wanna stay with daddy and Justin."

Melanie laughed. "Great trick! How long did it take to get him to say that?"

"He actually said it all on his own." Justin said, taking a seat next to Melanie. Brian sat down next to Lindsay and Gus.

"We were hoping that Gus could spend the rest of the weekend with us." Brian said. Lindsay looked at Melanie from across the table.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lindsay said, bewildered.

"Since when did you grow a heart?" Mel asked.

"Can we not argue and just be happy that Brian actually wants to spend time with his child?" Lindsay sighed, with a smile.

"I'm sorry Brian," Melanie said. "And I'm happy that you want to spend time with Gus."

"Why thank you Mel," Brian said.

"Now was that so hard?" Lindsay asked.

"No, but I am, so we figured you could take Gus for a few hours while Justin and I-" Brian started.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not in front of Gus," Lindsay pleaded.

"You heard her sunshine, lets get out of here." Brian winked at Justin and licked his lip suggestively.

Justin smirked. "We were hoping you could take Gus for the day and we would pick him up later tonight."

"That sounds like a plan." Lindsay responded.

"Call you later," Brian said, grabbing Justin's hand and yanking him away from the table. "Bye Gus, see you tonight."

"Bye daddy," Gus said happily. Justin and Brian left in a hurry, leaving Melanie and Lindsay with Gus.

"I'm glad to see that father Kinney still makes time for himself." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"At least he's being fatherly," Lindsay said, kissing the top of Gus's head.

* * *

><p>Brian let out a groan. He gripped Justin's blond hair as Justin sucked him. The two of them were lying in Brian's bed. Brian's hips bucked as Justin moved faster. Before long, Brian came in Justin's mouth and Justin continued to suck until there was nothing left. Justin gave Brian one more lick before pulling himself up to eye level with Brian. "You really know how to give a performance," Brian said.<p>

Justin slipped his tongue into Brian's mouth, letting Brian taste himself. "I learned from the best," he said. He bit down on Brian's bottom lip and placed his hands on Brian's naked torso. "Now it's time for the finale." Justin grabbed a condom from the bed side table and rolled Brian over.

* * *

><p>Review! Hope you liked it! New chapter up next week!<p> 


	13. Admiting the Truth

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>"Hey Lindsay, It's Justin," Justin said into the phone. "Just wanted to see when a good time to pick Gus up would be."<p>

Lindsay laughed. "That was quick, but we're at Michael's, whenever you want to stop by. I'm really happy that you and Brian want to spend so much time with him."

"Brian would never let me tell you but he loves Gus so much. It's amazing how much he has changed."

"All thanks to you," Lindsay said.

Justin smiled and bit his lip. "You really think so?"

"Are you kidding me? Even in college, he was pretty much a heartless shit. But ever since he met you, it's like he became a whole new person."

"Well it took him long enough." Justin recalled the first time Brian said that he didn't believe in love and just believed in fucking. Then his mind raced to the night of the bombing at Babylon when Brian finally told Justin that he loved him. _But it was worth it_, he thought.

"Well that's Brian for you. Anyways, we are here, so come on by when you're not too busy."

In the background, Justin heard the sound of the shower. Knowing perfectly well what was going to happen in the next few moments, he responded "give us about an hour," before saying bye and hanging up.

Justin quickly stripped out of his sweat pants and hurried to the bathroom. He stopped right outside of the shower and studied Brian, who had his hands on his face, wiping away the water falling down on him. Justin stood in awe before he heard Brian's voice. "Are you just going to stand there all day or come join me?"

Justin smirked and happily obliged. He stepped in behind Brian, letting the warm water hit his body. Wrapping his hands around Brian's waste, Justin left a trail of kisses on the back of Brian's neck and shoulders. "What did Lindsay say?" Brian asked, turning around and grabbing the soap. He began to wash Justin's chest slowly, taking his time.

"They're over at Michael's. Linz said to stop by anytime to pick up Gus."

"I hope they aren't expecting us that soon." Brian kissed Justin, letting his lips linger on Justin's before pulling back.

"I said about an hour," Justin grinned and licked his lips. "That should be enough time right? I mean we don't want them thinking that we weren't serious."

"Well then I guess it's just as well," Brian said before crashing his lips into Justin's again.

* * *

><p>Brian and Justin pulled up to the Novotny-Bruckner house. Before having the chance to get out of the car, the front door flew open and Gus came barreling out. "Daddy!" he exclaimed.<p>

Brian got out of the car as quickly as possible and ran to meet his son. He laughed as he picked Gus up and twirled him around in his arms. "Hey sonny boy," he said.

"Hi daddy." Gus smiled and peered over Brian's shoulder to see Justin come up behind them. "Hi Justin!"

"Hey Gus," Justin said, ruffling Gus's short hair. "Did you have fun today?"

"We went to the park," Gus stated. By this time, Melanie and Lindsay appeared on the front porch, both smiling graciously.

Brian walked Gus to the house and Justin followed. "Gus has been going on all day about how he couldn't wait to spend more time with you," Melanie said, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Is that so?" Brian asked Gus.

"Yes," Gus responded, hugging his small arms around Brian's neck.

"Well we better get going then!" Brian let Gus down.

"Not without saying hello to everyone," Lindsay instructed, "Michael is waiting."

The group followed Lindsay and Gus inside the house. Michael was on the living room floor, playing with JR while Ben was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey guys!" Michael greeted, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.  
>"Don't mind him," Melanie teased. "He's so infatuated with her. They've been playing for hours."<p>

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Michael said, standing up and walking over to Brian. He gave Brian a hug and the two men shared a quick kiss.

"Hello to you too Mikey," Brian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Geez, I feel like I never see you guys anymore." Michael turned to give Justin a hug as well.

"It certainly feels that way." Brian rolled his eyes. JR let out a cry and Michael ran back over to her.

"Hey guys," Ben said, coming from the kitchen. "You staying for dinner?"

"Actually, we were planning on taking Gus out to dinner," Brian said. He turned to Lindsay and Melanie before continuing. "That's if it's okay with the munchers." He smiled.

"Brian," Melanie and Lindsay said simultaneously. They both laughed.

"Remind me to shoot myself if we ever start doing that," Brian whined, nuzzling his head on Justin's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, dear," Justin said. "But we do want to take Gus out, if it's okay."

"I think you spoil him too much," Melanie said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Lindsay sighed. "Just make sure he eats something somewhat healthy."  
>"What do you say Gus?" Justin asked.<p>

"Yay, yay, yay." Gus jumped up and down.

"Gus, sweetie, why don't you go get your things," Lindsay said. Gus nodded and bolted up the stairs babbling to himself.

"He's looking more and more like his father every day," Lindsay noted, putting a hand around Brian. Justin and Melanie rejoined Michael in the living room.

"Don't ruin the moment," Brian said.

"You know, you're not a terrible father. No matter what you may think."

Brian rolled his eyes and smirked. "What did Justin say to you?"

"What makes you think Justin said anything?" Lindsay asked. Brian gave Lindsay a disapproving look. Lindsay smiled back. "Okay! So he may have mentioned that you love Gus quite a lot."

"That little twat," Brian said, biting his lips.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that you love your son."

"Except for the fact that I'm turning into the one thing I despise the most."

Lindsay laughed. "What? A good person?"

"I'm ready," Gus said, coming down the stairs with his belongings before Brian had a chance to respond. He looked down at his son and without warning, felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He had realized that this was going to be his last night with Gus before he went back to Canada the next day.

Brian cleared his throat. "Alright Gus, what do you say we get out of here," he said with a weak smile.

"Okay," Gus replied, going to the door and putting on his shoes.

"When did he learn to tie his shoes?" Brian asked.

"A few months ago," Lindsay said. "He's getting very good at it too." Brian frowned. "Brian, what's the matter?"

"I just wish I had been there for that."

Lindsay gave Brian a kiss. "You are now and that's what matters."

"It's not enough. I want to be there for him always."

"You will be, or have you forgotten that you are stuck with him all summer?"

Brian smiled. "Justin, we're leaving. You ready Gus?"

Gus nodded. Brian watched Gus put his jacket on and open the door.

"Someone's in a rush," Justin said, giving Brian a kiss. Gus danced around outside on the lawn while the adults said their goodbyes.

"I just don't wanna miss out on anything." Brian said, walking out the door, his hands around Justin. Justin smiled as Brian pulled him in for a kiss.

"Brian-" Justin started.

"I love you and Gus and that's all that matters." Brian cut Justin off and kissed him again. Justin wanted to ask where this was coming from but stopped himself. Instead he just smiled and gave Brian a big hug. _Whatever you said in there Lindsay_, he thought, _thank you_.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! New chapter to be up soon! REVIEW PLEASE! :)<p> 


	14. Pillow Fort

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Brian said, opening the door to the loft. Justin and Gus followed. "So whats next on the list?"<p>

"Let's watch a movie!" Gus jumped up and down excitedly.

"A movie?" Brian asked in joking disbelief. He pretended to pout as he took off his leather jacket and hung it up."Do we have to?"

Gus giggled. "Yes."

"Look's like king Gus has spoken," Justin added, picking Gus up and bringing him over to the living room.

"Very well then," Brian sighed. "Anything for royalty."

"But, there is one problem," Justin said. Both Gus and Brian looked at him in confusion. "What is a king with out his castle?"

Gus grinned and Brian's eyes widened, almost with fear.

* * *

><p>"Never thought I'd see the day when there would be a fucking pillow fort in the middle of the loft," Brian smirked, walking down from the bedroom where he put Gus to bed. Justin was sitting down on the couch next to a large pile of pillows on the floor. A thin sheet hung above them, draped over the surrounding furniture, creating a large tent like area, just big enough for three. When Brian reached the couch, he fell backwards and lay on top of Justin with a groan.<p>

"I don't know," Justin said, leaning down to kiss Brian. "I think it's kind of sexy."

Brian looked up at Justin, his eye brows arched. "You do, do you?"

Justin kissed Brian again, slowly. His lips lingering on Brian's for as long as possible. Brian pushed himself off of Justin, letting Justin move and climb on top of him. Justin situated himself on Brian, grinding his hips against him. Brian moaned when he felt Justin's lips graze the side of his face and neck.

"Why don't we go christen the new addition then?" Justin whispered into Brian's ear before giving his lobe a small bite.

"Whatever happened to not while Gus was here?" Brian asked.

"I think it's safe to say that he won't be waking up any time soon. The kid can sleep forever."

"The one trait he didn't get from me."

"So what are we waiting for?" Justin rolled off of Brian and made his way to the floor. Brian laughed as Justin crawled over to the fort, shaking his butt as he did so. "Are you coming?" he asked innocently.

Brian obliged, following Justin under the hanging sheet. Justin sat on top of Brian, lowering his head enough to not hit the top of the fort. He then began to unbutton Brian's shirt while simultaneously kissing him. Once Brian's shirt was discarded, Justin stripped out of his own shirt and began to undo Brian's pants.

In a matter of seconds, both men lay in just their boxer shorts, their erections pressing together. Justin was pinned under Brian, who stared into his eyes.

"What?" Justin asked, blushing.

"You're so beautiful," Brian said, giving Justin a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Justin responded just before Brian slowly rolled him over.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened in here?" Brian heard a female voice say the next morning. He opened his eyes slowly and knit his brows.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head," he heard another voice say.

"Fucks going on?" Brian mumbled.

"We thought we'd stop by to get Gus before heading to the diner." Brian sat up when he realized where he was and who he was talking to. He put his hands on his head and moved them through his hair. He looked around at the loft. Justin was sprawled on his stomach next to him, tangled in the sheet that was once the top of the fort and he completely remembered the events that took place the night before.

"Look's like you two had quite the night," Lindsay said.

"Where's Gus?" Brian asked, yawning.

"He's still sleeping," Melanie responded, her arms folded across her chest. Lindsay was crouched down next Brian.

"Please tell me that's all you did last night too," Lindsay hoped.

"Don't worry, it was only a few blow jobs," Brian laughed.

"Brian, that's not funny," Lindsay pushed Brian over, who toppled onto Justin's sleeping body.

Justin groaned into his pillow, "Brian, not now."

"Uh sunshine, we got company." Brian looked at Lindsay who smiled and then to Melanie who looked unimpressed.

"What?" Justin asked, lifting his head. His eyes quickly opened wide to see Brian, Lindsay and Melanie staring at him. "Shit," he said, pulling the sheet over his naked chest.

"Good morning," Lindsay said.

"Morning," Justin said, embarrassed.

"Linds, why don't we get Gus up," Melanie requested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Lindsay said, rubbing Brian's shoulder before standing up and following Melanie to the bedroom. Luckily, Gus was still sound asleep, curled up in the blankets that covered Brian's bed.

Once Lindsay and Melanie were out of sight, Brian rolled over and kissed Justin. "I'd say time to get up," he whispered, bringing his hand down to lightly graze over Justin's crotch, "but it seems as if you already are."

Justin smirked. "Stop it," he said, fishing around for his pants and putting them on underneath the sheets.

"I can't help it. I was woken up by the munchers." Brian whined.

"Oh poor baby," Justin said, kissing Brian on the lips before standing up. He threw Brian's pants over to him and Brian slid into them.

"Daddy!" Brian turned to hear Gus, running up to him. With a jump, Gus landed in Brian's lap.

"Oof," Brian said as Gus put his arms around him. "Good morning sonny boy."

"Daddy, did you sleep in the fort?" Gus asked.

"I was actually protecting it," Brian responded, wrapping his own arms around Gus. "You see there was an evil dragon that was trying to attack, but I was able to fight him."

"Woah," Gus said, smiling. "Did you help too Justin?"

Justin nodded. "Yup. But it was mostly your dad." Gus hugged Brian.

Lindsay walked over to them and sat on the couch. "What's this I hear about Brian saving the day?"

"Mommy!" Gus scrambled out of Brian's arms and ran over to Lindsay. "Daddy saved the fort from a dragon!"

"He did, did he?" Lindsay asked. "Looks like Rage made a comeback."

"With his power of being able to save his ass from an almost pissed off lesbian," Melanie said, joining them. Brian glared at her before she smiled. "I take back everything I've said about you not being a good father in the past. You've really come around."

Justin and Lindsay looked at Melanie in shock. "Why Melanie, that is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me," Brian noted, smiling back in approval.

"Don't get used to it," Melanie warned before letting out a small laugh and everyone else couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review! I have a few ideas about how I'm going to end the story but would love feedback!<p> 


	15. Good Byes and New Beginnings

Chapter 15- Sorry it's been so long! I just got back from a trip but I am back and ready to continue!

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. Brian drove with Justin in the passenger seat and Melanie and Lindsay in the back with Gus and JR. Brian clenched his teeth. He couldn't bare knowing that any moment, they would pull into the airport and he would have to watch his son leave again.<p>

"I can't believe we're leaving already," Lindsay sighed. "I wish we could have stayed longer."

"Well, I'm glad you guys were able to come visit before we leave for New York." Justin said, peering back at Lindsay and smiling.

"God, I'm still in shock." Melanie joined the conversation. "Brian Kinney leaving Pittsburgh. It's almost unfathomable."

"I'm not leaving," Brian snapped. "You know how much of a problem I have with letting go of expensive thing."

"Like the loft?" Melanie laughed.

"It's true," Justin smiled. "He hasn't even sold the house in West Virginia!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Brian, is he serious?" Lindsay asked.

"Unfortunately." Brian mumbled.

"How can you afford all of this?"

"Brian agreed to let me help pay," Justin said, patting Brian's knee.

"Now, that's unfathomable," Melanie said.

* * *

><p>Once at the airport, the adults unpacked the car. Brian woke Gus up from his nap, and took him out of his car seat. "Hey sonny boy, we're here," he whispered in Gus's ear.<p>

Gus yawned and opened his eyes. He lifted his head, looked around and frowned. "I don't wanna go."

"I know, but you will be back soon, I promise." Gus hugged Brian as he got lifted out of his car seat.

"You ready to go home Gus, sweetie?" Lindsay asked, taking Gus from Brian's arms.

"No," Gus said.

"Awe it's going to be alright. You will visit daddy again soon."

Gus let out a whimper and nuzzled himself against Lindsay's chest.

Justin put a hand around Brian's waist. "Ready Brian?"  
>Brian nodded. "I guess." He breathed in and turned to the group. Melanie had JR in her arms and a bag in her hand. "Alright, we better get going, don't want to miss your flight."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mel, can you excuse Lindsay and I for a moment?" Brian asked. The group was in the waiting area outside the gate.<p>

"I'll be right back," Lindsay said, giving Melanie a quick kiss before following Brian. "I'm going to get a snack for the plane ride for Gus, do you want anything?"

"All set," Melanie replied. JR began to fuss. "Actually, make that some Advil, just in case."

Lindsay laughed. "Good idea, I should get some for me too!"

"That or some cheep booze should do," Justin added.

Melanie laughed. "Hurry back!" she said as Lindsay and Brian walked away.

"It's funny how much our lives have changed." Lindsay said, sitting down at a table in the small airport cafe. She took a sip of her latte and smiled. "I can hardly believe who we've become."

"I guess we finally grew up Wendy." Brian knit his brows.

"Oh don't say that Peter. We'll always be those crazy kids we once were."

"Well then I guess it's just as well."

"Speaking of crazy kids, Gus really loves you and Justin to pieces."  
>Brian felt his body tense up. "Lindsay, about Gus, when Justin and I move to New York, I want Gus to move with us."<p>

Lindsay sighed. "Brian, we've been through this, and agreed that Gus can visit you this summer."

Brian nodded. "I know but-"

Lindsay cut him off. "Let me finish. That being said, Melanie and I have talked it over and we've agreed to also letting you and Justin take Gus for one week every month, providing he actually gets his own room and you don't spoil him too much. That was Melanie's condition."

Brian looked at Lindsay and tried hard not to smile. "That's um," Brian cleared his throat. "That sounds good. Thank you."

He leaned over the table and gave Lindsay a kiss.

"I always knew you would be a great father. It may have took a little time to prove yourself, but you did it."

"I always do." Brian said smugly He leaned in for another kiss when they heard Lindsay's cell phone go off.

"Shit," Lindsay said, fumbling to get her phone. "It's Melanie! We'd better get back."

"I love you Wendy," Brian said as they stood up.

"I love you too Peter," Lindsay replied, throwing her arms around Brian.

* * *

><p>"There you are, they've begun to start boarding," Melanie said as Brian and Lindsay returned.<p>

"I'm sorry, I was just letting Brian know about the new arrangement we discussed." Lindsay kissed Melanie.

"What new arrangement?" Justin asked.

"If you're a good boy, I'll tell you later," Brian said, kissing the top of Justin's head.

"Alright," Lindsay said. "Gus, say good bye to Justin and daddy. You'll see them soon."

Gus ran to Brian and Brian picked him up, holding him close.

"Bye sonny boy," He said. Gus began to cry. "Hey, don't cry, you'll see us again soon."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too son."

Justin stood next to them and rubbed Gus's back. "And you'll get to visit the new apartment. You're going to love it!"

Gus let go of Brian and turned to hug Justin. "Bye Justin. I love you."

"I love you too Gus," Justin squeezed Gus tighter.

"Flight twenty-nine to Toronto is now boarding, flight twenty-nine to Toronto is now boarding."

"That's our flight," Lindsay said, getting teary eyed.

Justin let Gus down and hugged Lindsay. Then he moved over to Melanie.

Brian was next to hug Lindsay. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Anything for you Brian," Lindsay replied, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brian said back.

Brian then turned to Melanie, "Well, I guess this is it," Melanie said, sticking a hand out for Brian to shake.

"What the fuck do you want me to do with that?" Brian asked, sarcastically. Melanie rolled her eyes, but Brian smiled and opened his arms. "Jesus Mel, come here before I change my mind." Melanie gave in and embraced Brian in a hug. "Was that so hard?"

"Fuck you," Melanie said with a smile.

"I would but I have this whole thing about lesbians making my dick go soft."

"Okay enough!" Lindsay said, sniffling. "We'd better go."

Brian crouched down to face Gus one more time. "Listen here sonny boy, be good for your mommies and I will see you soon okay?"

Gus nodded. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too."

Brian stood up and watched as Lindsay, Melanie, JR and Gus walked through the gate and disappeared. He frowned and didn't even acknowledge Justin putting his hands around him.

"So, what's the new arrangement?" Justin asked again.

Justin waited a few seconds before Brian's frown broke into a smile. He bent his knees, grabbed Justin and spun him around. "Holy shit, Bri, what's going on?" Justin asked just before Brian kissed him hard.

"Gus," Brian said, giving Justin another kiss.

"What about him?" Justin smiled. He still wasn't sure what was happening but anything that would make Brian act out like that in public must be good news.

"We get him for a week every month and all of summer."

"Oh my god! Brian, that's great! I'm so happy!" Justin kissed Brian back.

"I can't fucking believe it." Brian boosted.

"I can," Justin said. "You've proved yourself to be more than just an amazing father." Justin kissed Brian. "You're also a fantastic partner." Justin planted another kiss on Brian's lips, "and an exquisite lover." Justin gave Brian one last kiss.

Justin looked at Brian who was giving him the most incredible smile that Justin had ever seen. "What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"I love you," Brian finally said.

"I love you too."

"Marry me," Brian said, leaving Justin speechless.

* * *

><p>Woo hoo! Next chapter up soon! Thanks for all the great reviews!<p> 


	16. Celebrations

Chapter 16- sorry the end of this chapter is really sappy :3 enjoy!

* * *

><p>Justin stared blankly at Brian with his mouth slightly ajar. "Well say something," Brian said with a small, nervous laugh. Justin just stood there. "Will you give me a second chance?"<p>

Finally, Justin cracked a smile. "More like a twenty-second chance."

"So is that a yes?" Brian smiled back.

"Will you fuck every hot guy at your stag party this time?"

"Every single one."

Justin's smile grew bigger as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. "Then yes!" Justin said excitedly, kissing Brian's smiling mouth. "Yes, I will marry you again!"

"I love you Justin." Brian held Justin in his arms.

"I love you too, Brian. Always have, always will." Justin felt Brian tighten around him. He let his eyes wander out the window at the runway.

"Oh, their plane is leaving," Justin said, letting go of Brian and pointing to Lindsay and Melanie's plane. Brian spun around and watched as the plane moved farther away from the gate. For the first time, he wasn't upset to see Gus leave because he knew that in a few weeks, he would be back.

"See you soon sonny boy," Brian whispered, putting a hand around Justin.

They watched as the plane lifted off the ground and into the sky. Justin turned around and started to walk towards the airport's exit, Brian following right behind.

"So what now?" Justin asked, knowing perfectly well what Brian had planned for them.

"I say we celebrate," Brian replied. They walked outside and crossed the street to the parking lot. Once they reached Brian's car, Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wouldn't you rather just cuddle?" Justin joked.

"Hey, no starting that shit again," Brian said sternly.

"I'm only kidding." Justin bit his lip and grinned.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Liberty Diner was more than pleasant. "Best road-head ever," Brian declared as he zipped up his jeans and unbuckled his seat belt. He then reached over to kiss Justin.<p>

"I thought you would enjoy that," Justin said proudly.

Brian kissed him again. "Well, let's go share the news."

"What, that I just have you the most amazing blow job?"

"Funny. I mean about deciding to give me a twenty-second chance and marrying me again."

"Ah yes, almost forgot about that," Justin said smugly. Brian smiled and Justin leaned in for one more kiss before opening the car door. "Now let's not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

><p>"Alright Brian, this better be important," Michael said as soon as Brian and Justin entered the diner. He stood up from the booth that was occupied by himself, Ted and Emmett and walked over to Brian.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry to keep you from your precious comic books Mikey," Brian sneered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Michael rolled his eyes but smiled.

"So what's the big news?" Emmett asked, excitedly.

Brian followed Michael back to the table and sat down. Justin sat down next to him. Brian looked over at Justin and smiled. "You want to tell them sunshine?"

Justin smiled back. "Emmett, we are going to need your party planning expertise."

"Ooh how exciting." Emmett clapped his hands together. "You throwing a party in honor of Kinnetic's expansion?"

"Not exactly," Justin said, not breaking eye contact with Brian.

"Well then what is it?" Ted asked.

"It's a ceremony actually."

"I heard ceremony! Whose getting married and why haven't they told me yet?" Debbie said, rushing over to join them.

"Ma, would you relax and just let them speak." Michael frowned. "Besides, no one said anything about a wedding."

Debbie smacked Michael on the head. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Brian laughed and ruffled Michael's hair. "You heard her Mikey, be nice to your mom."

"Okay, enough already," Michael said, fighting his way from Brian's hands. "Now can you please just tell us what's going on?"

"It actually is a wedding," Justin stated. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Whose?" Emmett asked.

"Mine," Brian said. Everyone shifted their glance over to him. "Ours actually," he corrected, grabbing Justin's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Debbie exclaimed. "Congratulations! Again!"

"Are you serious this time?" Ted asked.

"Yes we are," Justin replied happily. "Brian just asked me today at the airport."

"Oh my god! That's so amazing! Do Linz and Mel know?" Emmett asked.

"Not yet," Brian answered.

"We plan on calling them tonight when they get home," Justin added.

A bell dinged in the background and Debbie stood up. "Well, that's me. I just can't believe that this is happening. I knew it would." The bell went off again. "I'm coming," Deb yelled. "Now, don't fuck this up again. It's extremely hard to return a water buffalo, believe me." Deb giggled and said her goodbyes.

Michael still hadn't said a word. "Surprise, Mikey," Brian said.

"I'll say. You know to be honest, it didn't surprise me when you guys called it off the first time," Brian rolled his eyes. "But, I do want to say that I'm very happy for you two and looking forward to being your best man."

"Who said anything about you being my best man?" Brian asked.

"Well I just figured since you asked me last time," Michael became fidgety and Brian smirked.

"Relax, Mikey" Brian said. "Of course you are my best man."

"And not only are you the wedding planner Emmett," Justin began. Brian cut him off before he could finish. "You are also our maid of honor." he said. The group laughed at Emmett who looked like he had just had the greatest orgasm ever.

"Only if you're okay with it," Justin added.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't be any happier!" Emmett began to tear up and the group laughed even harder.

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. Brian had never looked so genuinely happy before and Justin himself couldn't be any happier either.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for the great reviews! Next chapter up hopefully soon!<p> 


	17. Celebrations pt 2

Chapter 17- sorry it's short but it's super hot!

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Justin groaned, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Brian continued to slam into him hard. "Oh god."<p>

Brian held Justin's legs on his shoulders and pushed himself against them. "This," he said weakly between groans, "is how we celebrate."

Justin moaned and gasped for air when he felt Brian come inside him. Shakily, he reached up and grabbed Brian's face, bringing it down to meet his and kissed him hungrily.

"I'd say," Justin said before letting Brian go. Brian then got off of Justin, pulled off the condom, throwing it in the trashcan by the bed, and rolled over on his stomach, grabbing a cigarette from the bed side table. He lit the cigarette and breathed in deeply. Justin rolled over next to him and kissed Brian's bare shoulder.

"That definitely counted as one of the top three fucks ever." Brian said, taking a drag and passing the cigarette to Justin who also took a hit, holding the smoke in his lungs as long as he could before breathing out.

"Only top three?" Justin asked wearily. "I'd say the best one yet."

"I wouldn't say best." Brian shrugged. It was typical of him not to express how enjoyable things were for him. He put the cigarette to his lips again and inhaled.

"So when do you say our best was?" Justin was intrigued to get an answer out of Brian.

Brian cleared his throat. "The night before you left for New York," he said softly.

Justin's mouth slid slightly open and he bowed his head. Since being back, Justin had almost forgotten that he actually left. He frowned in both confusion and interest. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Christ Sunshine, do we really have to discuss this right now? I was hoping for round two." Brian was about to put his lips on the cigarette again before Justin took it out of his hands and smothered it on the ash tray next to the bed. He then rolled Brian over on his back to straddle him.

"You know, once we're married, we're going to have to be able to have conversations like this." Brian raised his eyebrows annoyed like but quickly gave in with a sigh.

"Fine," he started. "That night, wasn't just me fucking your brains out for once. That was real. I don't know if it was because I never thought I'd see you again or what, but-" Brian was cut off by a warm kiss. Justin's lips lingered on Brian's for a while before Justin broke apart with a smile.

"What the fuck was that for?" Brian asked.

"That was the most honest answer you have ever given me before." Justin replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brian said pulling Justin down for another kiss.

Justin pressed himself into Brian as he slipped his tongue inside Brian's mouth. Brian happily obliged and brought his tongue to meet Justin's. Justin grinded his hips against Brian who was already becoming hard a second time. When Brian's hips bucked in compliance, Justin moved his mouth down Brian's toned chest towards his prize.

Taking Brian in his mouth, Justin used his spare hand to stroke himself. Brian arched his back as Justin swallowed him whole. Grabbing the sheets with clenched fists, Brian let out a yell, shooting his load into Justin's mouth. Justin drank up Brian's liquid and in return came himself. He then moved his body up to come face to face with Brian. Sticking his tongue out, Justin let Brian taste himself as he kissed him passionately. From under Justin's hold, Brian ground their erections together.

Justin moaned but suddenly stopped. "Come on, we better shower," he said.

"What, you have some hot date to get to?" Brian asked.

"No," Justin replied, sitting up and letting his hands run down Brian's stomach. "We have to call Linz and Mel."

Brian groaned and playfully pushed Justin off of him. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I forgot about that."

"You liar. You didn't forget." Justin laughed, getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"You're right. I just wanted to fuck you instead." Brian replied, following Justin.

"Well you got what you wanted didn't you," Justin said, turning on the water in the shower. He spun around to face Brian who wrapped his arms around Justin's naked torso.

"I got it a long time ago, it just took me a long time to realize it." Brian kissed Justin softly on the lips and smiled. "Now, let's not waste water."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for the great reviews! Chapter 18 will probably be up in the next few days!<p> 


	18. Future Plans

Chapter 18- Enjoy

* * *

><p>Brian picked up the phone and dialed Lindsay's number. "Put it on speaker," Justin said excitedly as he jumped over Brian who lay on the bed in only his towel. With Justin now rubbing his hands over Brian's back, Brian rolled his eyes and threw a hand in Justin's direction. He ended up pushing away Justin's wet hair as best he could. Justin began to laugh and shake his head, beads of water landing on Brian.<p>

"Hello?" Melanie answered.

"Hey Mel," Justin said before Brian had a chance to say hi.

"Hey Justin, let me get Lindsay, she's been sleeping since we got back."

"You'll never believe whose on the phone with me."

"The devil?"

"How did you know?" Brian asked rhetorically.

"Lucky guess," Melanie responded.

"So you're flight was alright?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Melanie said. "Gus and JR slept the whole way thank god. Hold on a moment." Through the phone, they could here Melanie's muffled voice. "Hey Linz, Brian and Justin are on the phone."

"Hey guys," Lindsay greeted sleepily.

"Hey Linz. So, we have some exciting news to share with you two," Justin blurted.

"For the record, I wasn't going to tell you," Brian added. They heard the girls laugh.

"Of course," Mel said.

"So what is it?" Lindsay asked.

"We're getting married!" Justin practically yelled. "For real this time."

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Lindsay cried.

"Holy shit! Congratulations!" Melanie said with slight disbelief.

"Thank you," Justin replied. He nudged Brian and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, uh thanks," Brian said.

"So when's the big day?"

"We haven't decided yet," Justin replied.

"But I promise you will be the first to know." Brian rolled his eyes and bowed his head.

Lindsay laughed. "Don't lie to me Brian."

"Fine, Justin promises that you will be the first to know."

"Now that I believe," Melanie joked.

In the background, a cry rang out. "That's JR, I better go," Melanie said before saying her goodbyes.

"Thanks for calling and I'm so happy for you both," Lindsay said after Melanie left.

"Thanks Linz," Justin beamed. Brian nodded at Justin, who immediately understood what he wanted. "Hey Linz, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for everything. Bye." Justin gave Brian a kiss on the forehead and hopped off the bed, leaving Brian alone.

"What can I say?" Lindsay sighed. "You really mean it this time."

"Yeah I do," Brian replied. He cleared his throat before continuing. "And don't worry, I will let you know when the big day is as soon as possible. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are you going to tell Gus?"

"Tell him what? That his father made a huge mistake and now has to spend a life damned to monogamy?"

Brian chuckled. "Yeah."

"For the record, you have made many mistakes in your life but I truly believe that this isn't."

"Thanks Lindsay, that means a lot."

"I have my moments. And so do you, so don't fuck it up again."

"I won't." Brian winced. "Linz, are you still sure about Gus?"

"What about him?"  
>"Him staying with Justin and I for a week every month, plus all summer."<p>

"Of course I am. And Mel is too. She doesn't hate you, you know."

"I know. She's not so bad herself."

"Yeah, she takes some getting used too. But then again, so did you."

Brian and Lindsay both laughed. "You loved me from the start." Brian said.

"I didn't know you completely from the start."

"Well then I guess it's just as well. Look, I'll let you go. We'll stay in touch though. I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Peter. Talk to you soon."

Brian hung up the phone and sat up. Justin reentered the bedroom, clad in only a pair of cargo pants.

"You okay," he asked.

Brian stood and walked over to Justin. "Never better." He held Justin's face and ran his thumb against Justin's lips. Replacing his thumb with his lips, he kissed Justin slowly.

"I love you, Justin," Brian whispered. "So much."

"I love you too," Justin said, holding Brian close.

"And I promise, I won't fuck things up."

"Promise me you'll fuck me up?" Justin asked seductively.

"I don't know. I've heard that normal married couples end up fucking less"  
>"Well thank god we're not normal." Justin smiled and bit down lightly on Brian's chin.<p>

"That's what you think," Brian said, unbuttoning Justin's pants.

"That's what I know," Justin corrected.

Brian pushed Justin's pants down and let his towel drop, exposing his once again hard on.

Justin looked at Brian's naked body in awe.

"Up for round three?" Brian asked.

"Three, four, five, you name it," Justin snarled, pushing Brian down on the bed.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours later, Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder and Brian stroked Justin's hair, as they laid in bed exhausted.<p>

"You still think that we're going to actually fuck less?" Justin asked.

"It depends, you going to be willing to fuck me when I'm forty?"

"And fifty, and sixty." Justin kissed Brian's chest.

"Lucky for you I'll hopefully be dead before I'm sixty," Brian shuddered at the slight thought of age.

"No, lucky for me you will hopefully be around for a long time." Justin licked Brian's nipple and kissed it softly.

"You never know what the future holds," Brian said.

Justin yawned and nuzzled his head against Brian. "I know what mine holds, I'm going to marry the man I love," Justin started to nod off, mumbling. "And move to New York, where I'm going to fuck the man I love over and over," Justin repeated those words until he and Brian fell soundly asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon! Review!<p> 


	19. The Go Ahead

Chapter 19- finally!

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the announcement of Brian and Justin's marriage and the two men couldn't have been any happier. They were both keeping busy with work, preparing for the wedding and packing for New York that they had almost forgot that it was their week with Gus.<p>

"I will see you then," Brian said into the phone. "Bye."

Justin walked over to Brian who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. "Who was that?"

"That was Lindsay. I'm meeting her at the airport tomorrow. It's our week with Gus."

"Oh my god. I almost forgot!" Justin put his hands on his face. "I've been so preoccupied with everything."

"Me too," Brian said. "I just talked to the building manager in New York and he said we're all set to have Kinnetic move in this week."

Justin stood behind Brian and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a kiss on the neck. "Brian that's great!"

"Yeah," Brian scoffed. "Except I was planning on going down this week. But that will have to wait I guess."

"Why?"

Brian spun around in his chair to face Justin. "I'm not leaving you and Gus here alone."

"What, don't trust me?" Justin grinned.

"No. I'm not going to leave my son during the one week I get to have him."

"Then take him with you."

Brian kissed Justin. "And leave you here? I don't think so. You're coming with us."

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Well, only if Lindsay and Melanie agree to let me take him."

"I'm sure they will. If not, you can just say fuck it and do it anyways."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Well well sunshine. Since when have you become one to disobey parents?"

Justin smiled and kissed Brian. "Since I first met you."

"Well, the last thing I need is a couple of angry dykes who have the power to not let me see my son so I think it would be better to do what they say." Brian paused and frowned. "I can't believe I just said that. I need a drink."

Brian stood up and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the cap and took a large sip, letting the warm liquid burn his throat.

"You said that because you love your son," Justin pointed out, joining him. He took the bottle from Brian and took a sip himself.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Brian asked, pulling Justin into him. He then took the bottle of whiskey from Justin and set it back down on the table before kissing Justin.

"I've got you pretty much figured out now," Justin replied.

"Oh really," Brian said sarcastically. "What am I thinking?"

"That you can't wait to rip off all my clothes," Justin started, staring Brian in the eyes. "And fuck me as hard and long as you possibly can."

"Is that so?" Brian asked with a sly grin.

"You tell me," Justin hissed before throwing himself at Brian hungrily.

* * *

><p>Brian waited patiently at the gate for Lindsay and Gus. He rocked back and forth on his heels and looked at his watch before hearing a familiar cry.<p>

"Hi daddy!" Gus shouted.

"Hey sonnyboy," Brian said, picking Gus up and giving him a tight squeeze. "Hey Linz." Brian kissed Lindsay.

"Hi," Lindsay replied. "Gus has been very exited for this week, haven't you sweetie?" She asked Gus.

"Uh-huh." Gus nodded and smiled.

"I don't believe it," Brian joked to the giggling Gus.

"It's true," Lindsay added. "He's been saying that he couldn't wait to build more blanket forts with daddy and Justin."

"You have, have you?" Brian looked at Gus, bright eyed. Gus just giggled more and threw his arms around Brian's neck. "We better get going then."

"Alright," Lindsay said with a sigh. "I have about 20 minutes before my flight back."

"Before you go," Brian said. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lindsay sounded a little concerned.

"Is it okay if Justin and I take Gus to New York this week? We already have the apartment. Kinnetic is moving in this week."

Lindsay thought about it. "I see no reason why not. Just promise me you will take extra good care of him." She smiled.

"I promise," Brian obliged. "How about it Gus. You wanna go to New York City? Daddy and Justin have a house there. You're going to have your very own room."

"Yes," Gus answered happily before yawning.

"Aw looks like someone is ready for his nap," Lindsay said taking Gus from Brian. "Okay sweetie, be good for daddy and Justin. I love you so much, see you in a week."

"Bye mommy," Gus said with a slight whimper. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh, it will be alright. Daddy and Justin will take good care of you, alright?" Lindsay kissed Gus's forehead and set him down. Gus nodded and grabbed a hold of Brian's hand.

"Call us if you need anything, everything should be in his suitcase. Have lots of fun and I will see you soon! Bye guys," Lindsay waved and walk back in the terminal.

Gus began to cry and Brian picked him up. "Hey sonnyboy. No need to cry. We are going to have lot's of fun right?" Gus nodded once more. "Good. Now, lets go get your bag and get out of here. There's a surprise waiting for you." Brian smiled when he saw Gus's face light up.

"Really?"

"Mhm, now come on." Gus jumped up and down excitedly. Brian looked back to see if he could see Lindsay one last time before she boarded her plane. He caught her eye and winked. Lindsay smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Brian smiled and turned back to Gus who was happily running towards the luggage carousel.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep up the great reviews! Next chapter up as soon as possible! :)<p> 


	20. Always Have, Always Will

Chapter 20- the next few chapters will hopefully be up quicker because its finals week/ summer vacation so yay!

* * *

><p>Brian and Gus barely made it through the front door of the diner without being bombarded by Deb.<p>

"There's my sweetheart," she boomed as she took Gus and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hi grandma," Gus was able to let out before being squeezed.

"Darn," Brian remarked sarcastically. "For a minute I thought you were talking about me."

"Hi sweetheart," Deb said, rolling her eyes as she let go of Gus. She gave Brian a quick kiss on the cheek and then hit it with her hand. "That's for not telling me that my baby was coming to visit for the week."

"Must have slipped my mind." Brian looked around for Justin and Michael who were supposed to meet them there. "Where is everybody?"

Deb walked over to the counter, Brian and Gus following.

"You hungry sweetie?" Deb asked Gus. Brian helped prop him up on one of the stools facing the counter. Gus nodded happily.

Brian sat down next to Gus. "Banana pancakes for my grandson," Deb called to the kitchen. "Anything for you Brian?"

Brian smiled and was about to open his mouth when Deb cut him off. "And a pink plate special," she yelled.

"Why do you even bother asking me what I want if you still decide to choose for me?" Brian asked.

"Because I know you won't object."

"Hey guys," a familiar voice called. Gus slid off the stool and ran towards the door.

"Justin!" Gus cried. Justin picked Gus up and carried him back over to the counter.

"Hey bud how are you?" Justin asked. He sat down next to Brian and placed Gus on his lap. "Good," Gus replied.

"And how are you?" Justin turned to Brian who leaned in for a kiss.

"Much better now that you're here. Where's Mikey?"

"On his way. Said something about having to go to Hunter's school first."

"Alright," Deb said, returning with their food. "Here we go. Banana pancakes for my little man and a pink plate for my other little man." Deb chuckled. "Sunshine! Good to see you honey. I'd love to stay and chat but it's about to become rush hour in here," she said making her way over to a booth.

Gus began to eat his pancakes and Brian picked at his food.

"What in god's name is this anyways?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed. "It's food so stop complaining and eat it."

Gus hiccuped and Justin rubbed his back. "So Gus, what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno," Gus replied. "I'm all done." He reached for a napkin and wiped his hands.

"How about we go to the park?" Justin suggested.

"Yeah," Gus said.

Brian's phone buzzed in his coat pocket. He saw Michael's name flash on the screen. "Hi, you've reached Rage. Please leave your name and emergency at the beep."

"Hi Brian," Michael said.

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet us here."

"Sorry, I had a meeting with one of Hunter's teachers. He's falling behind in math."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Mikey. When are you getting here?"

"Sorry, I didn't think I was keeping you from anything." Michael said annoyed.

"Yeah well hurry up, we're taking Gus to the park."

"Gus is here? I thought I was just meeting you and Justin! Holy shit! I'm on my way."

"Okay Mikey, keep it in your pants. See you soon."

Brian shut the phone and smiled at Gus.

"Michael is on his way," Justin noted.

"How'd you guess?" Brian joked.

* * *

><p>"Hi uncle Michael," Gus said. Brian, Justin and Gus were at the park where Michael met them. Brian and Gus were tossing a ball back and forth while Justin watched.<p>

"Hey dude, look how big you're getting!" Michael stopped the game to put his hands out for a high five.

Justin watched as Brian walked over to Michael and decided to get Gus.

"Hey Gus, I got something to show you," Justin said. Gus started running over but Justin started to run away. "But you have to catch me first" Gus laughed as he chased Justin around.

"So," Michael said to Brian once they were alone.

"So," Brian replied.

"Anything else you haven't told me yet?"

"We're leaving for New York this week."

"For good?" Michael winced.

"No, just for this week. Kinnetic is moving in this week so I figured we'd take Gus up to visit

the new apartment."

"So this is really happening," Michael whispered.

"Yes Michael this is really happening." Brian started to get angry. "What do you want from me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You told me to grow up and change my ways and now that I have, why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you."

"Then show it."

Michael grabbed Brian's face and kissed him on the lips. He then held Brian in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you. I'm sorry I've been such a prick lately. I just wasn't expecting you to ever leave is all."

"Mikey listen to me," Brian looked Michael in the eyes. "You listening? Just because I finally took your advice and decided to change, doesn't mean that I've changed the way I feel about us. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what city I'm in. And if anyone should apologize, it's me."

Michael looked at Brian incredulously. "Yes, I am apologizing, get over it. I don't know how you've put up with me all these years."

"We made a vow."

"What?" Brian laughed.

"We made a vow. On your eighteenth birthday. That we'd always be together no matter what."

"Jesus Mikey, how the fuck do you remember things like that?" Brian thought back to the night when he decided to form a "blood brothers bond" with Michael.

"Because I care and I know you do too."

Brian smiled and squeezed Michael tighter. "I love you Michael, no matter what happens."

"I love you too Brian. Always have, always will."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I just finished reading the QAF books so I'm in that mood :) Review!<p> 


	21. Welcome Home

Chapter 21- enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Gus asked. The long car ride to New York was making him restless.<p>

"Almost," Justin said from the passenger seat, turning around to pat Gus's leg.

"Ten more minutes," Brian said with a smile.

It was early Sunday afternoon by the time they reached New York. Although the trip had been long, Brian was thankful for the absence of heavy traffic.

"Gus, when we get to the new apartment, Justin is going to need your help unpacking okay?" Brian looked back in the rear view mirror to make sure Gus was paying attention. "I have to go do some work."

"Okay daddy," Gus replied, looking out the window.

A few minutes had gone by when the car pulled up in front of Tower 31 Apartments.

"Here we are," Brian said pulling up to the building.

Brian got out of the car to meet the valet parker- a tall, fit young man with jet black hair. "Welcome, Mr. Kinney," he said, giving Brian a full body look over and flashing a seductive smile. Brian smiled back as Justin got out of the car and walked around to meet Brian. The valet parker instantly dropped his smile when he saw Justin put a hand around Brian's waist.

"Thank you," Brian said. "But I won't be requiring your services just yet," Justin smiled at Brian who was clearly putting his flirting skills to the test. "But, we do need a bellboy if you can get one for us."

"Yes sir," the young man said blushing as he spun around and walked through the front door of the building.

"He was hot," Justin admitted. Brian raised his eyebrows and peered down at Justin who meet Brian's gaze. "What?"

"If I knew that moving to New York would have so many temptations, I would have left you at home."

"Oh stop it. Like you didn't think the same thing when you saw him."

Brian shrugged. "He was alright." Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him into a hug, kissing his lips softly. "But I already have something better."

The bellboy came out with a luggage cart, interrupting Brian and Justin's embrace. "And that's our cue to get going," Brian laughed. He then opened the back door to the car to get Gus. "Hey sonnyboy, welcome to your new home." He helped Gus get out of his car seat and out of the car.

"Woah," Gus said looking up at the building.

"Alright Gus, you ready to help me out?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Gus replied.

Brian went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, unloading the suitcases and boxes onto the sidewalk, which were then taken by the bellboy. Justin helped unpack until everything was ready to be taken up to the apartment.

"Here you go Gus," Brian said crouched down, putting Gus's backpack on his small shoulders. "Now, be good for Justin and I will be back in a few hours okay?" Gus nodded in agreement. Brian kissed the top of Gus's head and stood up. "Good boy."

Brian made his way over to Justin and fished out a key from his pocket. "This is for you," he said.

"I hope I get more later," Justin joked.

"Ask and you shall receive," Brian joked back, kissing Justin. "Until then, have fun- but not too much fun."

Justin laughed. "I'm sure I'll be okay. Now hurry up so you can come back soon."

"Yes dear," Brian mocked giving Justin one last kiss goodbye.

"Bye daddy," Gus said.

"By sonnyboy, see you soon." Brian got into the car and drove off leaving Justin and Gus with the bellboy.

"Okay, where too?" Justin asked the bellboy.

"Right this way Mr. Taylor," the bellboy said forwarding to the front door.

* * *

><p><em>This is amazing<em>, Justin thought as the door opened to the apartment. He walked through the foyer and into the living room, Gus trailing behind him. The bellboy shut the door behind them and pushed the luggage cart to where Justin was.

"What do you think?" Justin asked Gus.

"It's big," Gus admired. Justin laughed and walked over to the window that was facing the city. The view was incredible.

The bellboy cleared his throat, startling Justin, who forgot that he was still there. "Oh," he said turning around and pointing to the luggage cart, "you can leave that here, thank you."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," the bellboy said before leaving the room.

"Alright," Justin said, clapping his hands. "Ready to unpack, Gus?"

"Where's my room?" Gus asked.

"Your room is right over here," Justin replied walking over to a closed door adjacent to the living room. He opened the door to a large bedroom already equipped with two beds, two dressers and a desk, courtesy of Brian's exceptionally high paycheck.

Gus ran in the room and climbed up on the queen bed in the right corner of the room. "Is this bed mine?"  
>Justin smiled and walked over to the the other bed on the opposite side of the room. "No, silly, this is." He patted the twin sized bed. "That bed is for guests, like when your mommies come and visit."<p>

"Can I sleep in it though?" Gus pouted.

"Well, I don't see why not. But we can't make a habit of it."

"Yay!"

"Now come help me bring your things in here." Justin got off the bed and followed Gus who had already bolted out of the room. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. _Welcome home_, Justin thought.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the great reviews! Chapter 22 coming soon!<p> 


	22. Spilled Milk

Chapter 22- review!

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home," Brian called out as he entered the new apartment. He kicked an empty box into the hallway and checked his watch. Nine thirty. Running his hand through his hair, he turned and heard a door shut quietly.<p>

"Hey," Justin whispered, walking towards Brian. "I was just checking up on Gus. He fell asleep a while ago. He was a big help today." He kissed Brian on the lips and wrapped his arms around him, swaying slightly.

"Looks like you boys got a lot of work done."

"It was only unpacking." Brian raised his eyebrows and Justin grinned. "Now, come here, I have something special to show you." Justin grabbed Brian's arms and led him to a closed door across the hall from the living room.

Brian groaned. "You know how much I hate surprises," he complained.

"Trust me," Justin said. "You'll like this one."

Justin opened the door to the master bedroom and walked inside. Brian followed and chuckled in shock when he came face to face with the young man from valet parking lying naked on the bed.

"Brian, say hello to Austin." Justin cooed.

"As always, your taste is impeccable." Brian said, giving the young man a good look over. He licked his lips as Justin shut the door behind them.

Austin got up and knelt on the bed in front of Brian. Justin pushed Brian forward and kissed the back of his neck as he started unbuttoning Brian's shirt from behind. Austin stared Brian in the eyes as he placed his hands on Brian's toned stomach and ran them down to Brian's crotch. It twitched ever so slightly as Austin began to unbutton Brian's pants, not loosing eye contact. Once Austin had Brian in his mouth, Brian rolled his head back in total ecstasy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brian woke up spooning what he thought was Justin but what was really a pillow. He grumbled and opened his eyes. Justin laughed from the foot of the bed. "Glad to see you're finally up," he said.<p>

Brian rolled over on his back and lifted the sheets, staring down. "I'm up alright."

"Lucky for us," Justin said crawling into bed, on top of Brian. "Gus isn't." Justin kissed Brian on the lips before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. Brian's hips bucked when Justin's mouth reached his lower waist. Just as Justin's tongue hit Brian's defined v-line, they heard a crash outside the bedroom door followed by a cry.

"Shit, Gus!" Brian pushed Justin off of him and jumped out of bed. He hastily threw on a pair of sweatpants and threw another pair at Justin, who was only in a pair of boxer briefs.

Brian bolted out of the room to see Gus on the kitchen floor, crying. Next to him was a puddle of milk, gushing out of the spilled milk container.

"Hey sonnyboy," Brian said as he reached Gus. He crouched down and picked Gus up. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Gus cried. Brian carried Gus over to a chair at the kitchen table and sat Gus in his lap, stroking his hair.

"It's okay, Gus. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I was trying to get a drink and I couldn't reach it." Gus cried even louder.

"Shh, it's okay. It was an accident."

"No use crying over spilled milk," Justin said walking into the kitchen. He stepped over the milk puddle and picked up the almost empty container. After placing it on the counter, Justin grabbed a kitchen towel from the oven handle and laid it on the floor.

"You hear that Gus?" Brian said, lifting Gus's chin up. "No need to cry. Everything is okay." Gus nodded and buried his face back into Brian's chest. Brian kissed the top of Gus's head. "Just next time ask for help okay?"

"Yes," Gus said.

"Now, how about we help Justin clean up this mess." Gus sniffled and climbed out of Brian's lap to help Justin.

"Hey bud," Justin said to Gus. Justin wiped up most of the milk with the towel. "Can you give this to your dad for me so he can put it in the washing machine?"

Gus took the wet towel and brought it over to Brian.

"Here daddy," Gus said quietly, still upset over the situation.

"Thank you. You are a big help, you know that?" Brian took the towel and walked towards the closet that hid the washer and dryer. Even in New York, Brian wanted to make sure that everything had a place, even if it meant being hidden in a closet.

"I miss mommy," Gus whimpered.

"You do?" Justin asked, using paper towels to clean the rest of the spill.

"Yes," Gus replied.

"Well, I suppose we can give them a call," Brian said, returning to the kitchen. Gus smiled. "But first, why don't we get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Lindsay picked up the phone.<p>

"Hi mommy," Gus said. Brian and Justin sat with Gus in the living room as he talked to Lindsay.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?"  
>"Good. I miss you."<p>

"We miss you too. And so does JR. She really misses her big brother. Are you having fun with daddy and Justin in New York?"

"Yes," Gus smiled. "I have my own room."

"Wow! That's really cool. Is your daddy there? Can I speak to him?"

"Okay. I love you mommy."

"I love you too Gus."

Gus handed the phone to Brian.

"Hey Gus, why don't we get dressed," Justin suggested. Gus followed Justin to his bedroom, leaving Brian alone with Lindsay on the other line.

"Greetings from New York," Brian said.

"Hi Bri. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is peachy keen. Gus was just feeling a little homesick, that's all."

"Well I'm sure he is in good hands."

"Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"I know," Lindsay sighed. "Sometimes I just worry that this could be too much for him."

"Linz, it's only a week."

"I know. I'm overreacting. Well I shouldn't keep you from having a good time. I will talk to you later Brian. Say hi to Justin for me, and I will see you Sunday."

"Sounds good Linz. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Nothing fools you. I just miss Pittsburgh a lot sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong, it's amazing here but I just feel so far away from everyone."

"I still have the house in West Virginia if you ever need to visit."

"God, I can't believe you still have it! But I may have to take you up on your offer. I'm sure Mel wouldn't be apposed to taking a vacation soon either."

"Just let me know, any time."

"Thank you Brian. You always seem to know how to cheer me up."

"Anything for family. You know that."

"Did you just say family?"

"Don't make me regret it."

Lindsay laughed. "Alright. I better quit while I'm ahead. I love you Brian."

"Love you to Linz. Talk to you soon, bye."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon. Not sure when or how I'm going to end this story but I think it may be soon. Depends on how much time I will have to continue working on this! Thank you for all the great reviews so far!<p> 


	23. Last Day in Paradise

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that this is already our last day in New York." Justin folded up a shirt and put it in the suitcase that was taking over the bed, which Brian was occupying.<p>

"We'll be back soon," Brian replied, pushing the suitcase over. "Hell, maybe we can even have our wedding here."

"You mean it?" Justin's face lit up. He stopped what he was doing and jumped onto the bed, barely missing the suitcase, landing on top of Brian. Brian groaned. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine," Brian responded.

"Good. But are you serious about getting married here?" Justin moved over to his side, cuddling Brian with his head on his chest.

"Only if you want to."

"Well, it's a lot to think about. It would be amazing." Justin extended his neck to kiss Brian.

"A gay mans dream."

"But." Justin paused.

"But what?"

"It wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to get married in Pittsburgh. It's where are family is. It's where we belong."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't mind having a second honeymoon here."

Brian rolled over, pinning himself on top of Justin. "Second honeymoon? Don't get too cocky. What makes you think there will even be a first?"

"Oh excuse me," Justin laughed from under Brian's hold. Brian dipped his head and kissed Justin on the lips.

"Besides," Brian said, brushing his hands through Justin's blond hair. "I'd think that you'd much rather honeymoon in oh I don't know Paris? Or Rome? Or somewhere more romantic, with all the original starving artists of the seventeenth century."

"Brian, that would be amazing. But you know I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Who said it was just for you?" Brian smiled. "I'm quite intrigued to see the statue of David."

"Oh really," Justin said.

"Yeah," Brian sarcastically laughed. "I hear he's really hung."

Justin laughed. "There's the Brian we all know and love."

"Not as hung as you," Brian said, grabbing hold of Justin's crotch.

"Mmm, we'll just have to wait and see." Justin kissed Brian hard on the lips. Brian let out a small gasp and Justin embraced the moment, letting his tongue run across Brian's teeth. Happily accepting his fate, Brian let his mouth open wider, giving Justin full control. He let his tongue crash in Justin's. Justin pulled away, slowly biting down on Brian's lower lip as he did, giving it a slight tug. "But until then," Justin said, pushing Brian off of him and getting out of bed. "We should get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." He walked over to the other side of the bed and zipped up his suitcase before placing it on the floor.

"Oh how you torture me sunshine," Brian complained, rolling over on his side.

"You love it." Justin climbed back into bed, facing Brian.

"It's true, I do." Brian leaned in and gave Justin a quick kiss. "But, I prefer a different kind of torture."

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Justin," Justin heard someone whisper in his ear.<p>

"I don't think he heard it," a muffled voice said. There was a giggle. "Maybe you should try."

"Wake up, Justin!" Gus yelled. Brian let out a laugh as Justin shot up in bed looking frazzled.

"What time is it?" Justin groaned, flopping back down on the pillow.

"Time to get up," Brian said, picking Gus up and placing him on the bed next to Justin. Gus crawled under Justin's arm and nestled his head on Justin's sheet clad chest. "Right Gus?"

Justin patted Gus's arm. "Daddy said there was a surprise."

"A surprise?" Justin raised his eyebrow at Brian, who had a smug look on his face.

"Uh, yeah," Brian bit his lips. "So," Brian said, clapping his hands together, "let's get a move on. It's a long drive back to the Pitts."

Gus got up and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Come on, Justin. Let's go!"

Justin smiled. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Gus shouted happily.

"Come on sonnyboy, let's let Justin get up. How about you finish your breakfast." Brian nodded towards the door, waiting for Gus to comply. Gus left the room, singing to himself.

"So, what's this big surprise?" Justin asked Brian, who had climbed on top of him, straddling him. He ground his hips into Justin ever so slightly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it."

"Please," Justin begged playfully.

"Get up."

"I can't, you're on top of me." Before Brian got off of Justin, he bent down to kiss him, letting his lips linger on Justin's for as long as he could before smiling.

"For real. Get up."

"Brian," Justin sighed as he got out of bed.

"Trust me. You'll want to get a move on for this."

* * *

><p>Yay for actually knowing what I am going to write next! Well...sort of. I have a pretty good idea! Thanks for all the comments, reviews, favorites etc. Keep em coming!<p> 


	24. Famous

Chapter 24- Yay

* * *

><p>The confused look on Justin's face when the car pulled up in front of the Kennedy Arts Center and Gallery made Justin smile.<p>

"Why are we here?" Justin asked.

"Well Mr. Taylor, this morning while you were dreaming away about my giant," Brian paused as he looked in the rear view mirror at Gus to see if he was listening, "never mind, Mr. George Kennedy called asking to speak to you. So, I decided that you should see him instead."

Justin laughed. "Wait do you know what this is about?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You do don't you!" Justin shoved Brian's shoulder.

"Okay, well even if I do, you're not going to find out if you don't get in there. Gus, you ready to see some of Justin's art work?"

"Yeah," Gus replied from the backseat.

"Ah, Justin! Great to see you!" Mr. Kennedy boomed as Justin entered the gallery. Brian and Gus followed. He shook Justin's hand firmly.

"Mr. Kennedy, pleasure. You remember my partner Brian." Brian also shook Mr. Kennedy's hand.

"Of course, and please call me George. I mean since I'll be seeing your face around here more often, there's no use sounding so formal all the time."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Brian didn't tell you?" Justin's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He looked over at Brian who pretended to stare off into space.

"No, he didn't."

"Well, why don't we go have a chat in my office." George flashed a smile as he put an arm around Justin, walking him to the back of the gallery.

"Gus, want to look at all of Justin's artwork?" Brian said, not taking his eyes off of Justin's backside.

"Uh-huh." Gus took Brian's hand and the two roamed the gallery.

* * *

><p>"You want me to become a permanent exhibit <em>and <em>be a co-manager of the gallery?" Justin was dumbstruck.

"You heard it," George said. "So, what do you say?"

"I can't believe it," Justin said. "But, I'm not sure if I can take it."

"Why the hell not?"

Justin frowned. "It's an amazing offer really, but since I'm not always going to be in New York, I shouldn't take a job that someone else who could be here everyday could have."

George laughed. "That's why? Please, with the exhibit, you don't even have to be here and as co-manager, you get to decide what hours you have. That's the beauty in being an artist. Work revolved around you."

"Well, if you put it that way," Justin paused, pondering George's response. "Yes! Absolutely!"

"That's what I like to hear." George said slapping his hands on his desk. "So, next time you are in the area, we can get you all set up."

"Thank you so much Mr. Kennedy- I mean George." Justin smiled brightly.

A few minutes later, Justin walked back into the gallery to Brian, giving him a big hug.

"What did George have to say?" Brian asked, even though he already knew.

"He said that he wants me to become a permanent exhibit and a co-manager of the gallery."

"Congratulations," Brian said, kissing Justin on the lips.

"So Gus, what did you think of the exhibit?" Justin asked.

"You're famous!" Gus said.

Justin laughed. "Not yet, but someday maybe. Why don't we get going? It's a long drive back to Pittsburgh."

"If you say so Mr. Artist." Brian said, playfully slapping Justin's butt.

"Brian," Justin groaned with a small giggle.

* * *

><p>Three hours into the car ride back home, Gus was asleep in the back seat and Justin was almost right there with him.<p>

"So, when's the big party?" Brian asked.

"What party?" Justin asked back.

"You know, the big congratulations for your art."

Justin rolled his eyes and smirked. "You will use any excuse for a good party won't you?"

"You know me too well." Brian shot Justin a smile before returning his view to the road.

"But I think that there is a more important party to plan before one about art."

"Oh?"

"The wedding. When is this happening anyways?"

"We in some kind of hurry sunshine?"

"No, I just can't wait to officially become Mr. Justin Taylor- Kinney."

"What makes you think you're taking my name? What if I want to take yours?"

Justin laughed. "You're too proud to take someone elses name. Even if it is mine."

"You're right. Brian Kinney- Taylor sounds awful." Justin patted Brian on the leg.

"Always a critic."

"Only when I have to be."

Justin grinned and looked out the window. Things were going pretty well for him. He couldn't wait to get home and tell everybody the news about the marriage, the exhibit and new job at the art gallery. Looking back on all the things he went through to get to this point in his life made him thankful for it all. Justin never really believed in things happening for a reason until now. He rested his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! :)<p> 


	25. As If Things Never Changed

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>"Hey sunshine," Brian called. "Let's go, Michael has Gus at the diner."<p>

Brian was waiting patiently by the loft door, fidgeting with his brown leather jacket. Justin was in the bedroom, putting on a nice black collared shirt.

"I'm coming," Justin replied. He hopped down the stairs and walked over to Brian. "I don't know why you told me to wear this. We're just going to the diner."

"What can I say? You look extremely fuckable in that shirt." Brian licked his lips.

"If you say so," Justin said, kissing Brian.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is Gus's last day here," Justin said as him and Brian walked to the diner.<p>

"Can we not think about that?" Brian complained. They reached the door to the diner and stopped briefly.

"Sorry," Justin apologized and gave Brian a kiss on the check.

"Besides, we have to celebrate." Brian opened the door and pushed Justin inside. Justin gave Brian a look of confusion and laughed as he asked what he was talking about.

"Congratulations!" Justin's mouth dropped when he saw the crowd of people in the diner, which was decorated with streamers and balloons. Gus ran over to Justin and Justin picked him up. Michael, Ben and Hunter were by a booth with Ted and Emmett.

"Oh sunshine!" Debbie cried. "Congratulations!"

"What is all this?" Justin asked incredulously.

"We heard about your permanent exhibit in New York!" Emmett said excitedly, running over to hug Justin. "I'm so happy for you baby!"

"Thank you! But how did you guys find out?" When no one answered, Justin looked over at Brian. "Did you do this for me?"

Brian smiled. "Uh, yeah, I did."

Justin put Gus down and grabbed Brian's face, pulling him in for a kiss. The crowd cheered and clapped at the sight before going back to their business.

"Thank you so much," Justin whispered into Brian's ear. Brian put his arms around Justin and held him tightly.

"Don't thank me yet. There's one more surprise for you." Justin pulled away from Brian.

"What?"

Brian took Justin over to the booth next to the groups. "Hey Deb, do you think you could grab the surprise for me?"

"I could, but maybe these three lovely ladies can do it for me." Deb giggled. "Hey girls, get out here."

Justin looked over to the kitchen entrance and shot out of his seat when he saw who came out.

"Linz! Mel! Holy shit! I can't believe you're here!" Justin gave them a huge hug. "And JR! Oh my god she is so big!" Melanie handed JR over to Justin.

"It's so good to see you," Lindsay said.

"And everyone else too," Melanie added.

"Come here honey bunch," Michael said, taking JR out of Justin's arms.

"I'm in total shock!" Justin said giving Lindsay and Melanie hugs again.

"Well when Brian called us, we had to come down! I am so happy for you!" Lindsay said.

"We both are," Melanie said, taking a seat. "You're in the big leagues now!"

"Not yet," Justin laughed. "But hopefully soon."

"What are you talking about?" Brian said from behind Justin. He took Justin by the waist and pulled him down to the booth so that he was sitting on Brian's lap. "You're a big fucking success."

Justin wriggled out of Brian's grasp and moved over so he was sitting next to him. "Oh stop. You have to say that. You're my fiance." Justin gave Brian another kiss.

"I love when you say that," Brian said seductively.

"Speaking of fiances, when is the wedding?" Deb asked.

"How does she do that?" Justin whispered to Brian. "It's like she has bionic ears or something."

"Trust me, this is nothing," Michael said, turning around from the booth next to them and leaning over to join the conversation. JR was in Ben's arms, entertaining Hunter, Ted and Emmett with her babbling.

Debbie smacked Michael on the head. "Watch it."

"We actually have your invites with us," Brian said, reaching into the inside of his jacket.

"What?" Justin asked as Brian pulled out five envelopes and passed them out between the two booths.

"Saturday, June eighteenth," Debbie said, opening up her envelope and reading the card that was inside. "My god, that's only month away."

"It's more like two." Justin laughed.

"You've got to be fucking joking me." Michael said.

"What's your problem?" Brian asked, annoyed.

"Babylon? You're having the wedding at Babylon?"

"Where else?"

"But after the bomb-" Michael was cut off by Brian.

"I'm getting a crew in there to fix it up. We'll have the wedding there, then I'm selling it."

"Jesus. You sure?"

"Yes Mikey, I'm sure."

"We both decided that the wedding should be there. So much has happened there. And we wouldn't be here without it." Justin said. "It's where Brian told me he loved me for the first time."

Justin looked at Brian who momentarily had a look of pain in his eyes.

"What in the back room while you were sucking his dick?" Michael asked.

"No," Justin laughed. "It was after the," he paused.

"Doesn't matter," Brian interjected. "What matters is that Babylon will be transformed into the most beautiful venue thanks to Emmett."

"I almost forgot!" Emmett exclaimed. "I'm also the maid of honor." Everyone laughed.

"God, you leave Pittsburgh for only a few months and everything changes." Melanie and Lindsay exchanged smiles.

"Not everything," Brian said. "I'm still a fag."

"Well thank god for that," Melanie said laughing.

Pretty soon, everyone was laughing again and enjoying one anothers company. Brain smiled as he continued to converse. For a split moment, Brian was hit with nostalgia. It really did seem as if nothing had changed. Looking over Justin, he again realized that everything had changed but they were changes that he couldn't be happier with.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review!<p> 


	26. Stag

Chapter 26- A/N the next few chapters are going to kind of be like little stories for each event. You'll see what I mean :)

* * *

><p>"So, how was lunch with your mom and Daphne?" Brian asked, sitting down next to Justin on the couch. He put his arm around Justin's neck and nestled his head against Justin's.<p>

"It was nice. They were both ecstatic to see me and get their wedding invites."

"I can only see their faces."

"They missed you," Justin quipped. Brian shot him an are-you-serious look. "It's true. You know, my mom has come along way. She's really grown accustom to the man who saved her son's life."

"Tell me she didn't bring that up." Brian frowned. He hated when people brought up the night of Justin's senior prom.

"I know how much that upsets you but if it weren't for you, we might not even be getting married."

"I just don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it." Brian closed his eyes and felt Justin's lips touch his. Brian kissed Justin softly, moving his hand to cup Justin's face. Brian was about kiss Justin again when they heard the door to the loft slide open.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Michael said as he entered the loft, closing the door behind him.

"No, but when are you going to learn to knock?" Brian asked sternly, moving his face away from Justin's.

"Sorry," Michael said as he approached them. "But, come on, it's time to go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brian looked confused.

"Oh, Justin didn't tell you?" Michael and Justin smiled at each other.

"I completely forgot," Justin said. "The guys invited us down to Woody's and I said we would go."

"Since when do you get to make plans for us?" Brian asked.

"Since I'm marrying you," Justin said, giving Brian a kiss. Brian smirked and kissed Justin back.

"Hey, you can fuck each others brains out later. But now we have to go." Michael said. He walked back over to the door and opened it, waiting for Brian and Justin.

"He's right," Justin laughed and stood up, taking Brian's hand with him.

"Fine," Brian moaned, standing up with Justin. "I don't know why I put up with this shit." He mumbled as him and Justin grabbed their coats and joined Michael.

* * *

><p>"Hello boys" Emmett said. He was standing outside of Woody's when Michael, Justin and Brian showed up.<p>

"Hey Em," Justin said, giving Emmett a hug.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Brian asked. "It's eight o'clock and I'm not drunk yet. Let's get this show on the road." He took Justin's arm and pulled him up stairs into Woody's.

"Brian, don't hate me," Justin said as they entered the bar.

"Sunshine, I could never hate you," Brian replied.

"Good, because there's a reason why we're here."

"Happy second try at a stag party!" Emmett said behind them. Brian laughed.

"Hey guys," Ben said coming up to them and handing Brian and Justin each a shot.

"Welcome to the second try at the last night of the rest of your lives." Ted said, joining them.

"Surprise," Justin said, kissing Brian before taking his shot. Brian followed Justin's lead and took his shot as well.

"See, this isn't so bad," Michael said, putting an arm around Brian.

"As long as you didn't hire another stripper," Brian added.

"I knew we were forgetting something," Ted said as the group laughed.

"Well thank you boys," Brian said. "Now come here sunshine," he said, pulling Justin in for a deep kiss.

"Brian stop," Justin giggled. "Save some for later."

"Oh, I plan too," Brian said grabbing Justin's crotch.

"I think we need a few more drinks over here," Emmett laughed.

"I got this one covered," Michael said walking over to the bar and returning with a bottle of champagne. "Here we go," he said, popping open the bottle.

The group cheered as the champagne poured out of the bottle. Michael put the bottle to his lips and drank the cold liquid. He passed the bottle to Brian who took a swig and handed it to Justin who copied.

"I love you so much," Brian said to Justin, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later," Justin said seductively before taking another sip of the champagne.

* * *

><p>Brian lifted his head from Justin's crotch and situated himself back up to face him. "How was that for a thank you?" He said, opening his mouth up for Justin to taste himself.<p>

"Mm," Justin replied. "Amazing like always."

"I'd say that was a successful stag party don't you agree?"

"For a second time yes."

"And we didn't even need a stripper." Brian smiled happily at Justin.

"Well I mean, we could still get one," Justin suggested.

"Why get a stripper when I have an ex go-go dancer?" Brian playfully smacked Justin's butt.

"Ah-ha, stop it," Justin laughed. "And don't remind me."

"What was it you said? I have blond hair and a great ass, you have no idea how far that gets me?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now can we get back to the sex?"

"Oh man, what have I, Dr. Kinney, done to you?" Brian asked loudly, now wrestling Justin on the bed, the two laughing. "I've created a monster!"

"A sexy blond monster," Justin cried in laughter.

"I am going to fuck you so hard," Brian said, finally pinning Justin down. Justin's cock twitched, hitting Brian's leg, making them both look down.

"Well I guess this is one monster that just can't wait," Justin said before Brian's lips crashed into his.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) Review!<p> 


	27. Vows

Chapter 27- Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How about, when I first saw your perfect ass, I knew that I was going to fuck it over and over." Brian raised an eyebrow at Lindsay. The two sat down at a park bench, watching Gus play on the playground.<p>

"Oh come on, can you at least try and take this seriously?" Lindsay laughed.

"Fuck, this is so hetero, it's making me sick," Brian responded with a whine.

"Justin is going to love it."

"Yeah I'm sure he will just eat it up."

Lindsay rested her head on Brian's shoulder ans sighed. "Just think, in less than fourty-eight hours, you are going to be married. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, it's actually happening this time."

"Gus is very excited. He can't wait. He was very sad last time."

"What did you tell him?"

"About what?"

"About why we didn't get married."

"I just said that you decided to wait because Justin was going to New York."

Brian nodded in approval before looking up to see Gus running towards them.

"Hey sonnyboy," Brian said, picking Gus up and placing him on his lap. "Say Gus, if you liked someone very much, what would you say too them?"

"Um, I don't know," Gus giggled.

"Oh, you can think of something," Brian joked.

"Um, I'd say that I liked them and that they are pretty."

"Alright, go play sweetie," Lindsay said with a smile. Gus squirmed out of Brian's lap and ran over to the slide.

"Justin. I like you. You are pretty," Brian mocked. "You smell good."

Lindsay burst out laughing again. "Stop it."

"What? It's what he said."

"Well what do you expect from a five year old?"

"You're right. I'll need to teach him a few things about love."

"Oh no! The only thing you will teach him that is remotely like love is that he is allowed to love whomever he wants, gay or straight."

Brian crossed his fingers and looked up at the sky. "Please be gay, please be gay."

"Is that really all you think about? I mean, would you still love Gus even if he was straight?"

"Of course. What the hell kind of question is that? I would love him no matter what he decides to do or who he decides to be. And, I don't care what anybody says, but I love him and that's all that matters."

Lindsay smiled and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. "There you go."

"What?" Brian smirked.

"I think you are on your way to coming up with some great vows." Lindsay bit her lip and looked at Brian, who rolled his eyes.

"What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe he kept them after all this time," Daphne gushed, looking at Justin's ring. "I mean it's like you two are destined for each other."<p>

Justin smiled at his best friend sitting across from him at a local coffee shop. "Yeah, but you can't tell Brian I'm wearing it. I promised him I wouldn't until the wedding. I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh my god, you two are so cute."

"You know, Brian even said he was going to buy new rings for us."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Justin took a sip of his latte. "But I begged him not to. It just seemed appropriate to keep them. God, I've missed you so much Daph. I'm glad you called me to go out," he said.

"I've missed you too! So, have you written your vows yet?"

"I knew there was a catch for wanting to see me."

"Oh come on, Justin," Daphne said. "Have you?"

"Well yeah, I mean the wedding is two days away." Justin bit his lip and grinned. "Holy shit Daph! I can't wait!"

"I wanna hear them!" Daphne took Justin's hands and squeezed them.

"Nope, you have to wait for the wedding."

"Please, please, please?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "If I have to wait two more days to finally marry the love of my life, you can wait two more days to hear my vows."

"Fine," Daphne sighed. "I still can't believe it's actually happening." There was a brief silence before Daphne spoke again. "So, where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"After a long debate, we decided to go to the White Party in New Orleans."

Daphne stared at Justin, her mouth hanging open. "You've got to be kidding me."

Justin laughed. "Of course I am! I can't believe you actually thought that we decided to have our honeymoon surrounded by hundreds of other horny gay men."

"Well I mean, it is you and Brian for one. And two, you are having your wedding at Babylon."

"All that may be true but Brian has come a long way from his- don't tell him I said this- slutty ways."

"Okay, but that still doesn't mean that you wouldn't agree to such an interesting honeymoon. So where are you going really?"

"I'm actually not sure." Justin ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

"Yeah, once again, Brian is full of surprises and won't tell me where he is taking me."

"How romantic," Daphne said, putting her hand to her chest.

"I know. All he will tell me is that it will be the second best week of my life."

"Second?" Daphne gave a puzzling look at Justin.

"To this day, Brian believes that the best week of my life was the first time I met and obsessionally stalked him until moving in with him. His words not mine."

"That's hilarious. Is that for real?"

"He says it is, but I know he's just joking."

"God, he really does love you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does." Justin smiled.

"So, lemme hear those vows."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Next chapter hopefully up soon! yay!<p> 


	28. Backroom Bliss

Chapter 28- short but very nice!

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is it, can you believe it?" Justin said, squeezing Brian's hand as the walked down Liberty Avenue, the night before the wedding.<p>

"Of course I can," Brian responded. "I mean it's about time don't you think?"

Justin looked at Brian, who just stared straight ahead with a smile. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Babylon."

"What? Why? Everything is already for tomorrow."

"I know."

"So, why are we going?" Brian's smile grew. "Oh my god. You want to fuck me where we're getting married?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Justin laughed. "Brian, it would be like fucking me in a church. It's just not right."

Brian stopped walking and pulled Justin into him. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out and run along Justin's lips until Justin's mouth opened too. Brian kissed Justin hard and pulled away.

"Okay, you have me convinced. Let's do it."

"It was a great idea to keep the backroom," Justin gasped as Brian pushed himself deeper into him. During the remodeling for the wedding, the backroom was redesigned with black tiles, dark red walls, and black leather couches. Bright spotlights hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room and the new condom dispenser.

"Only seemed fitting," Brian responded between thrusts.

Justin threw his head back up against the wall, his arms around Brian. Brian was close and sped up his pace. "Oh god," Justin moaned. His fingers dug into Brian's back as Brian came. Brian pulled away from Justin and moved so that he was against the wall, panting. He took off the used condom and threw it into a strategically placed small, black trash can. They laughed as Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair and leaned in to kiss him.

"So, do you think this room will get any use tomorrow?" Justin joked resting his chin on Brian's neck.

"We could fuck the minister after the ceremony." Brian pursed his lips.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Justin laughed. "But, I kinda meant like the guests using it. Ew, can you picture Mel and Linz in here?"

"Oh god sunshine, don't ruin the big day with such gruesome thoughts." Justin kissed Brian again.

"Lesbian sex, lesbian sex, lesbian sex." Justin taunted. "Maybe they'll even do it like right on this wall." Brian scrunched up his face and Justin laughed and widened his eyes. "Or maybe, they already have."

Brian pushed Justin onto the closest couch, grinding his already hard again cock against Justin's. "Shut up you twat." Brian said, licking Justin's chin. "You're torturing me."

"You haven't called me that in a while," Justin continued to laugh and grabbed Brian's hands as Brian continued to push down on Justin. "I really must have tortured you."  
>"You? Never. The only way you could torture me would be by withholding that beautiful cock of yours from me." Justin let go of Brian's hand as Brian slid it down between them and took hold of Justin.<p>

"Then consider this your lucky night because tomorrow, all this is private property." Justin growled.

"Oh? Who's the lucky owner?" Brian smirked.

"Why don't I show you?" Justin said, rolling Brian over and grabbing a new condom.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is finally it! The moment all fans had waited for :) Review!<p> 


	29. The Wedding pt 1

Chapter 29- the big day is finally here! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The sight was breathtaking. Babylon was almost unrecognizable from it's former state of damage and rubble. The building was remodeled to accommodate a room for the ceremony and a separate room for the reception. For the ceremony, the walls were painted a light green against dark oak wood floors. In the center of the ceiling, a large glass chandelier hung, the lights reflecting off the diamonds that were attached. Rows of black, padded chairs crowded the floor, leaving a long aisle in the middle of the room. Along every row of chairs along the aisle were golden gardenias leading to a white archway decorated in all sorts of flowers.<p>

The reception hall was quite the opposite of the beautiful and subtle design as the ceremony room. Brian and Justin agreed that Justin would design the room for the ceremony and Brian could design the reception hall. To no ones surprise, this room was an exact replica of the old Babylon club complete with dance floor and bar.

The guests were beginning to filter in and fill the room. Emmett, dressed in the most formal drag for his part as maid of honor, scrambled to make sure that everything was in order and ready for the ceremony.

"Hello Emmett," Jennifer said giving him a hug.

"Oh Jennifer, hello."

"Wow this is beautiful and you-what an outfit."

Emmett twirled around and bowed. "Why thank you."

"You remember Tucker," Jennifer said, motioning over to her now boyfriend of almost a year. Emmett and Tucker shook hands. "And this of course is my daughter Molly." Molly waved and smiled politely.

"Of course, hello, hello." Emmett replied.

"So, any chance I can see the groom before this starts?"

Emmett laughed. "Right this way."

Before they left, Jennifer turned around to Tucker and said "you two go ahead and get our seats, I'll be back in a few."

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be damned." Brian said while fixing his tie. He looked at Justin who stood in front of a floor length mirror, smoothing out his tux.<p>

Justin turned around and smiled happily. "What?"

"You look beautiful," Brian said, giving Justin a quick kiss.

"Stop, you're just saying that," Justin gushed.

"I'm serious. I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Justin laughed. "Brian, you've seen me naked."

Brian smirked and put his hands on Justin's shoulders. He looked him straight in the eye as he said, "you look just as beautiful with or without clothes on."

Justin beamed and cupped Brian's face. "I love you so much. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Brian pulled back. "I've never been more sure. So, I guess you're stuck with me for life."

The two men smiled and shared a kiss before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Justin said.

Emmett pranced into the room. "You boys look stunning."

"Thanks Em," Justin said.

"I have a surprise for you," Emmett said with a grin.

Jennifer walked into the room and immediately put her hand over mouth. "Holy shit. Look at you!" She walked over to Justin and gave him a tight squeeze. She began to tear up but before the tears fell, Emmett shoved a tissue in her face. "Don't want to ruin your make up. Well, I must be going boys. Fifteen minutes."

As Emmett left the room, Jennifer blotted her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't believe this is actually happening."

"It's okay mom, really." Justin patted her back.

Brian cleared his throat. "I'm going to meet Michael and Linz. See you soon." He winked and stepped out of the room, leaving Justin and Jennifer alone.

"Gosh, it's just so wonderful. I'm so happy for you sweetie." Jennifer dabbed the tissue against her eyes once more.

"Thanks mom. You don't know how much this means to me," Justin said taking his mother's hands. "And I've decided," he took a small pause to fully grab Jennifer's attention, "that you can have the first dance with me after Brian."

More tears swelled up in Jennifer's eyes. "Oh Justin, thank you so much." She pulled Justin in for another hug.

Still in the embrace, Justin started to speak. "No mom, thank you. For everything. I mean, you've always been there for me and I know it took me a while to see that you always had my best interests in mind, but I truly don't know what I would do without you."

"Justin, I love you too. I am so proud to call you my son." This made Justin start to tear up as well. "Okay, we should stop. No more tears. This is a happy day."

Jennifer stared at her son with a smile. "What?" Justin asked with a laugh.

"Nothing, I just realized why Debbie calls you sunshine."

* * *

><p>Michael was in the designated lobby area with Lindsay and Gus, when Brian walked over.<p>

"Daddy!" Gus exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Brian's legs. Brian picked him up and walked over to Michael and Lindsay. "Hey sonnyboy, looking sharp." He tapped Gus on the nose, making Gus giggle. "As do the best man and best muncher."

Lindsay laughed. "Oh Brian, I see not even the thrill of marriage can interrupt your sarcastic ways."

"Brian? Sarcastic?" Michael teased.

"And this, is why my dear pal Mikey, gets to be the best muncher."

"Very funny Brian," Michael said with a slight pout.

"Okay, places people," Emmett said, rushing over. "Michael, Linz, to the front please."

"That's our cue," Lindsay said. Brian put Gus down and patted his head.

"You ready Gus?" Brian asked. Gus nodded and took Lindsay's hand. The two walked away and headed to the front of the room. Michael stayed behind and gave Brian a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Brian asked.

"That was for really coming around." Michael patted Brian on the back and left him to follow Lindsay and Gus.

"There you are," Justin said, coming up behind Brian with Jennifer, their hands interlocked.

"Here I am," Brian replied.

"Alright, I should go take my seat," Jennifer said, giving Justin's hand one last squeeze before leaving.

Then it was just Brian and Justin. Justin took a breath in and slowly let the air out. The music had started and the guests stood up. Without looking at Justin, Brian held out his hand for Justin to hold. Time seemed to slow down to almost a stop as they walked down the aisle.

Showtime.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! Hope you liked it! Part 2 of the wedding coming soon! Review!<p> 


	30. The Wedding pt 2

Chapter 30- bare with me...I've never gone to a wedding before :)

* * *

><p>"May I have the rings please?" The minister asked. Lindsay patted Gus's back as he hopped off his chair and ran up to Brian and Justin, at the alter. Brian crouched down and Gus gave him a big hug. Brian kissed the top of Gus's head before taking one of the two gold bands from Gus's hand.<p>

Brian held the band with his fingers as he looked at Justin.

"I um," Brian started before clearing his throat. "Justin, you have taught me what it means to love. And for that, I owe you everything. Who knows where I'd be now if you hadn't come into my life. I promise that I will love you no matter what you decide to do or who you decide to be. I don't care what anybody says, I love you and that's all that matters." Brian took Justin's hand and bit down on his lips as slipped the gold band on Justin's ring finger.

Justin took the second ring from Gus and gave him a high five. Gus smiled and the guests chuckled as Gus ran back to Lindsay, happily.

Justin brought his gaze back to Brian and began.

"Brian, to say that we have been to hell and back together would be an understatement. I don't know what I would do without you. Five years ago you saved my life. I wouldn't be standing here today if I didn't have you to protect me. I wouldn't be standing here today if I didn't have you. I can't even imagine what or where or who I'd be without you. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Justin smiled at Brian, a tear forming in his eye, as he placed the second ring on Brian's finger.

The minister nodded and continued with the ceremony. "Now, do you Brian Kinney take Justin Taylor to be your partner, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Brian said.

"And do you Justin Taylor take Brian Kinney to be your partner, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health?"

Justin smiled brightly. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, in the presence of your witnesses, I now pronounce you married in God's eye's. You may now kiss."

Brian grinned mischievously and grabbed Justin. He dipped Justin down and kissed him hard on the lips, as the crowd erupted in applause. They finally broke apart, both flashing infectious smiles and leaned in again to share another kiss.

* * *

><p>Michael stood up and clinked his glass at the reception. "May I have everyone's attention please." Brian and Justin sat at the head table with Michael, Ben, Hunter, Melanie, Lindsay, JR and Gus.<p>

"I want to make a toast to Brian and Justin. I – wow- still can't believe that this actually happened." Everyone laughed. "Brian, we've been best friends since high school and the fact that we are still friends, not to mention still alive, is pretty amazing. And Justin, I know we've had our differences but if it's anyone that is going to watch after Brian, you're the only one for the job. Congratulations both of you and I do wish you the best of luck."

Many speeches later, Brian finally stood. "Thank you everyone for coming and being a part of this celebration. I'm not one to usually say this but I appreciate everything you all have done for us and I want to thank everyone for making this day possible."

As people clapped, Justin stood up and gave Brian a quick kiss before speaking. "I don't know what to say," he began. "I couldn't be any happier and I want to thank everyone for being here today and everyone's encouragement. It means the world to me."

More claps and cheers were made before Emmett stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Everyone, it is now my pleasure to announce that it is time for Brian and Justin to have the first dance."

Brian and Justin took to the dance floor and once the music started, they were lost in the moment.

_Save the Last Dance for Me _

Brian swung Justin around one more time before pulling him close. The two just swayed together as Brian sung the last of the song quietly in Justin's ear. "But don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darling save the last dance for me." Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder and Brian kissed his temple. A tear ran down Justin's cheek as he gripped onto Brian's jacket. Brian held Justin tighter; he knew what this song meant to Justin.

There was a silent pause in the music before the next song began. "Let's get soaking wet!" The voice boomed through the speakers bringing the former Babylon back to life. Justin let go of Brian and smiled.

"Come on," Brian said, "let's get out of here."

"I promised my mom the first dance after you," Justin replied as Brian took his hand.

"We'll be right back."

"Fine," Justin sighed, jokingly.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Justin laughed as Brian lay out an outfit on a chair. Justin looked at the red sports fit tee-shirt with the number fifty-eight screen printed on it and a pair of black leather pants in front of him.<p>

"Well we are at a club, and you wouldn't wear a tux at a club would you?"

"No," Justin laughed again. "No fricken way."

"Look, I told Emmett we would, so would you just strip already?" Brian asked.

"Well when you put it that way," Justin said, unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you wearing anyways?"

Brian smiled and got a pair of tight jeans and a thin black tee shirt. "I'll give Emmett credit," Brian said as he shimmed out of his tux pants. "These outfits are pretty hot."

"Yeah for eighteen year olds."

"Watch it, only a few years ago were you that age," Brian said, throwing the pants at Justin. Justin, already in his outfit, walked over to Brian and pulled on Brian's tie.

"Lucky me," Justin said as he kissed Brian. Justin finished taking off Brian's shirt and once it was off, Justin ran his fingers down Brian's chest and gripped the top of his boxer briefs.

"I thought you promised your mom the next dance?" Brian asked, breathing heavily into Justin as he kissed Brian's neck.

"She can wait," Justin said as he got down on his knee's and moved towards his prize.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god what are you wearing?" Jennifer asked as Justin and Brian reentered the room.<p>

"Don't you love it?" Justin asked. "Emmett picked it out."

"Remind me to thank him later."  
>"So how about that dance?" Justin took Jennifer's hand as they walked to the dance floor leaving Brian smiling.<p>

Michael came up behind Brian. "Looking good."

Brian spun around. "And where's your getup Mikey?"

"Must of left it at home."

"Well then I guess it's just as well, wouldn't want you to out dress me."

"Like that would ever happen."

"You're right." Brian laughed.

"Hey Bri?" Michael asked.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Thanks for letting me be your best man."

Brian stopped smiling and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't let you, I owed it to you. After all the shit I've given you, this was the best way I could make it up to you."

"I'll take that as a complement," Michael said.

"As you should," Brian responded, pulling Michael in for a kiss.

"Watch it, you're married now," Michael said as Brian pulled away.

"You are too, so that must cancel each other out right?"

"I don't think it works that way." Michael put his arm around Brian and they both looked over at Justin and Jennifer who were laughing and dancing together.

"Yeah me either." Brian smiled and watched his newly wed husband. _H__usband_, he thought to himself. _I kinda like the sound of that_.

* * *

><p>Part 3 coming soon! Enjoy! keep up the reviews!<p> 


	31. The Wedding pt 3

Chapter 31- part 3! enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well, you did it," Lindsay said, bringing Brian back to reality. "You finally conformed."<p>

Brian shot her a look of disgust. "I didn't conform. It just took me a while to figure out that this is what I actually wanted."

Lindsay gave Brian a kiss on the cheek. "Come dance with me," she said, smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes and joined Lindsay on the dance floor. Justin was still dancing with Jennifer, so Brian didn't mind not having him by his side.

"I'm so proud of you Peter," Lindsay said, taking Brian's hand. Brian spun her around and placed his hand around her back. "Thank you."

"For what?" Brian asked.

"For being the father of our beautiful son," Lindsay nodded over to Gus, who took JR's hands and tried to teach her to dance in Melanie's presence.

"I still would've fucked you," Brian replied.

"I bet," Lindsay laughed. "I also want to thank you for being the best friend a lesbian could ask for. From a guy anyways." Brian smiled.

"Well then, you are welcome Wendy."

"I can't believe we both have made it this far."

"Meaning?"

"With everything we've both been through. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Even when I'm not so sure, things always turn around."

"When did you become so insightful?"

"I've always been insightful, you just finally realized it," Lindsay smiled.

"Then I guess it's just as well," Brian said, pressing his lips against Lindsay's. With a smile, Lindsay rested her head on Brian's shoulder and the two swayed to the music. 

"May I cut in?" Daphne asked Jennifer, whose arms were around her son.

"Oh of course," Jennifer said with a laugh. "I should get back to Tucker anyways. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom," Justin snickered.

"Here we are," Daphne said, taking Jennifer's place in Justin's arms.

"Here we are," Justin replied.

"You finally have everything you've ever wanted."

"Not everything."

"What could you possibly be missing?"

"I don't know," Justin sighed. "I just can't wait for the day when Brian and I's and Michael and Ben's marriages are actually legal."

"Oh, screw legality. Your marriage is more legal than either of you are both gay." This made Justin laugh.

"Daphne, what would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know. Life would be pretty dull without me," Daphne smiled and hugged Justin tightly.

"So, will you finally tell me where we are going?" Justin asked Brian. After many more congratulations and time with the guests, they finally got back to each other for one more dance before they were due to leave for their honeymoon.

"Maybe," Brian said. "Maybe, not."

"You have to tell me at some point." Justin planted a kiss on Brian's lips.

"Do not," Brian responded. "Besides, don't you trust me?"

"I have never not trusted you," Justin said sincerely.

"I doubt that Sunshine." Brian eyed Justin skeptically.

"Well, what do I need to bring?"

"Everything's all taken care of, all you need to do is enjoy the ride." Brian grinded his hips against Justin.

"Oh I plan to," Justin replied.

* * *

><p>Everyone gave one final cheer as Justin and Brian descended down the line of guests to the limo, ready to take them to the airport. Once inside the limo, Justin and Brian couldn't keep their hands off each other.<p>

"I love you so much," Justin said as he kissed Brian hard on the lips.

"Not as much as I love you," Brian responded. He gasped when Justin began to unbutton his pants, slipping his hand inside. "Mmm, I could get used to this," he said Justin's hand was replaced by his mouth.

Brian grabbed a hold of Justin's blond hair and groaned loudly. When Brian came, Justin licked him clean before lifting his head back up and resting it on Brian's shoulder.

"I could get used to this too," Justin said, opening his mouth so Brian could slip his tongue in. Justin's tongue met Brian's and swirled together. "So, darling husband of mine, where are we heading."

"If you must know," Brian sighed, buttoning his pants back up, "we have a reservation at the Hotel Grande Bretagne."

"Where's that?" Justin asked with extreme interest.

"Athens."

Justin dropped his jaw. "Greece? We're going to Greece?"

"Is that okay?" Brian asked.

Justin leaped out of his seat and crashed his lips against Brian's.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brian said, recovering from the enjoyable attack from Justin.

"Are you kidding? It's more than okay! It's a dream come true." Justin kissed Brian again. "And just when I thought that today couldn't get any better."

Brian smiled and pulled Justin in for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you liked the whole wedding :)<p> 


	32. Greece

Chapter 32- A/N I think I may wrap this story up soon, so just in case, enjoy the last few chapters!

* * *

><p>"More wine sir?" The waiter asked Brian, his accent sending chills down Brian's spine.<p>

"Ah, yes please. Justin?" Brian smiled at Justin.

"Yes please," Justin responded as the waiter filled his glass. "Thank you."

Once the waiter left, Brian grabbed Justin's hands from across the table. "So what do you think so far?"

Justin looked at the view. The restaurant they were at in Alimos, overlooked the sun, setting over the Mediterranean sea. A cool breeze blew at Justin's face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "It's amazing," he smiled brightly, squeezing Brian's hands.

"I love you Justin," Brian said.

"You don't have to keep saying that," Justin smirked. "I know you mean it."

"I want to and I will," Brian said, looking into Justin's eyes. "Every day and every night, for the rest of my life."

"I can't wait," Justin cooed, feeling his pants tighten. "In fact, why don't we get out of here so I can express my gratitude."

Brian raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Check please," Brian said.

* * *

><p>Justin barely made it back to the hotel without ripping Brian's clothes off. Once the door to their hotel room was shut, their clothes were strewn everywhere. Brian attacked Justin's naked body with his hands and lips. Justin laughed when Brian picked him up and brought him over to the bed. Brian laid Justin down on the bed under himself. He bent his head down and kissed Justin lightly on the lips, running his hands through Justin's hair.<p>

"So," Brian said softly.

"Here we are. Our first time fucking as husbands." Justin smiled.

"And certainly not our last," Brian commented, giving Justin another kiss. Brian got onto his knees and placed Justin's legs on his shoulder. He was about to start when Justin stopped him.

"Wait" he said, reaching out to touch Brian's arm. "What about a condom?"

"I thought that since we are married now, we could change things up a little."

"But you told me to never let anyone fuck me without a condom."

"I'm not just anyone anymore. I'm your husband. And I want this to be the most memorable fuck either of us have ever had." Justin's mouth hung open slightly as he listened to Brian. "Well?" Brian asked, snapping Justin back into reality.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Justin finally said. He pulled Brian's head down to his and hungrily kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Brian responded as he pushed into Justin. Justin moaned in pure bliss. He never would have guessed that that one thing could make all the difference in the world. His hips rode with Brian's in perfect unison.

"Don't stop," was the only thing Justin was able to say between the moans and groans escaping from his lips.

"I don't plan to," Brian gasped.

Hours later, Brian sat in on of the two single chaises on the balcony of their hotel room wrapped in only a sheet, Justin in his arms. They looked up at the sky in silence, just enjoying each others presence. Justin nuzzled his head into Brian's neck and kissed the underside of his chin.

"So was it everything you dreamed of and more?" Brian asked.

"Way more," Justin responded. Brian held Justin close and before long, both men fell asleep, their bodies comfortably tangled together.

* * *

><p>The sun shown brightly in Justin's eyes, waking him up from his wonderful sleep. Justin began to move around, almost forgetting where he was. Brian gave a slight moan from under him and Justin curled up against Brian's naked chest.<p>

"Morning sunshine," Brian said, almost inaudibly. He opened an eye and squinted at Justin.

"Morning," Justin replied shyly. "You know, I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

Brian shifted his body over so Justin had more room next to him. "Oh yeah? Waking up on the balcony of a five star hotel in Greece?"

"As amazing as that would be, I meant, waking up in the arms of the man that I love."

"Well then I guess it's your lucky day," Brian said. "So could I." Leaning over, Brian gave Justin a kiss. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Anything, I don't care. Just as long as it's with you." Brian smirked when Justin returned the kiss.

"How charming."

"I'm serious." Justin grinned.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind some of this," Brian said as he moved on top of Justin, placing small kisses down Justin's chest. Justin's hips bucked when Brian mouth reached his pelvis. Brian opened his mouth and let his tongue swirl on Justin's skin. Brian's tongue lingered there for a slight moment before Brian took Justin in his mouth. Justin bit his lip and dug his fingers into the twisted sheet, covering the chaise. Brian continued to suck until Justin couldn't take it anymore. Justin filled Brian's mouth, Brian drinking it in.

When Brian was finished, he pulled himself up and kissed Justin. "I could never mind that," Justin said with a sigh. "Especially since you are so talented at it."

"I'm an artist in my own way."

"That you are," Justin said, kissing Brian.

"But, as much as I love showing you my talent, how about we get our day started and see some real talent."

"I don't know if your talent can compare though." Justin sat up. "But, I am pretty excited to see some art."

"What are we waiting for?" Brian asked, his eyebrows raising. In return, Justin just flashed his enormous smile that secretly made Brian's heart melt and they both got up and ready to start their day.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) Please review! Also send me a message if there are more story ideas you have in mind!<p> 


	33. Marathon

Chapter 33- Hope you like the last few chapters :)

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you sunshine?" Brian asked proudly as he stood next to the statue of David in the empty room.<p>

"Pretty hung," Justin laughed. "But not as hung as you," he said, grabbing the collar of Brian's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're just being kind," Brian responded.

"I'm being truthful. Especially since I can't fuck a statue." Justin glanced down at Brian's crotch.

"Now now Justin. I thought we came here for the art. You can fuck me anywhere."

Justin gawked in astonishment. "Brian Kinney passing up an offer to get his dick fucked?"

"Never," Brian stated. "I just thought we should enjoy the sights a little."

"I always enjoy the sight...on my knee's," Justin whispered into Brian's ear. Brian rolled his eyes as Justin undid his pants.

"Just get this over with before someone sees us," Brian mumbled happily as Justin got to work.

* * *

><p>Brian lay his head back against the side of the hot tub in their hotel room. "What a day," he sighed. Justin smiled from the bar and poured himself and Brian a glass of champagne, then walked over to Brian. Handing him his glass, Justin stepped into the hot tub, easing his way in.<p>

"It was amazing," Justin agreed as he scooted over next to Brian. Brian put his arm around Justin and put his head on his shoulder, brushing his lips against Justin's neck.

"You're amazing," Brian said into Justin.

"I still can't believe we're actually married," Justin said, admiring the ring that sat on his finger.

"Don't make me regret it," Brian groaned.

"I'm serious. I mean after everything we've been through. I don't know. It's still just unbelievable."

Brian pulled away from Justin and set his glass down on the side of the hot tub before doing the same with Justin's. "Justin, listen to me," Justin raised his eyebrows. "Are you listening? Crazier things have happened than us getting married. Don't dwell on the past. For both of our sakes, just think about the great future that we get to share together."

Justin pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. A tear fell down his cheek and Brian gently wiped it away. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much, Brian," Justin said, smiling. "I know how much you hate this sentimental shit."

"I can get used to it," Brian said, moving closer to Justin and giving him a kiss. "Just don't make a habit of it."

Justin laughed and brought his hands up to hold Brian's face as he kissed him back.

"Now let's christen this moment and fuck already," Brian said.

"I'd say we are due for another marathon fuck don't you?" Justin asked, wrapping his legs around Brian's waist under the hot water.

"I was planning on taking you out for a night on the town later but I guess that can wait until tomorrow."

"We could wait and fuck later," Justin said, grinding his hips against Brian before letting go and moving to the other side of the hot tub with a sly grin on his face.

"Get your horny ass back over here," Brian demanded, lunging towards Justin, sending water splashing over the sides of the hot tub.

"That's what I thought," Justin said before his lips were forcefully pressed against Brian's.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing as always," Brian gasped, lying on the floor of the hotel room next to Justin. "I don't think I have ever come that many times at once in my fucking life."<p>

"Me either," Justin agreed. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the room. "I'm surprised we didn't break anything." He surveyed the amount of strewn cushions, pillows and other objects that littered the floor.

"I'm surprised we didn't get a noise complaint." Brian laughed, placing his hands on the lower section of his stomach, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"How long do you suppose we were at it?"

"Considering it's light out, I'd say basically all fucking night."

"Shit," Justin laughed. "I feel bad for whoever has to clean this mess up."

"Why? I don't," Brian shrugged.

"Of course you don't."

Brian cleared his throat. "I don't know about you but I could really use a shower," he said in his all to knowingly I'm-ready-to-fuck-again voice.

Justin turned his head and looked down at Brian. "Brian, how can you even think about fucking again already."

"Who said anything about fucking?" Brian asked.

Justin smiled and rolled over on top of Brian. "Brian, it's you. You're always thinking about fucking."

Brian nodded in agreement. "So what do you say?"

Justin felt his cock twitch against Brian's leg and he smiled. "I guess I could use a shower," he said licking his lips seductively.

* * *

><p>As always, hope you liked it! Thanks for the great reviews!<p> 


	34. Two Plus One is Three

Chapter 34- Sorry it took so long to update! Busy busy! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doing?" Brian asked Justin, walking over to him. Justin sat out on the balcony, sketching the view.<p>

"Oh nothing, just a little doodle," Justin responded. Brian grabbed the sketch pad out of Justin's hands and knit his brows. "Hey!"

"Sunshine, this is more than just a little doodle," Brian said, looking at the picture. "It's a work of art."

"I was thinking of bringing it to the gallery when we get back."

"Sounds like a marvelous idea."

"I still can't believe I have a permanent exhibit," Justin laughed.

"I can." Brian flipped through the sketch pad until he landed on picture of a little girl. "Who's this?" Brian asked.

Justin bolted out of his chair and tried to take the sketch pad away from Brian, who kept moving it out of Justin's reach.

"It's no one."

Brian laughed. "Kinda looks like me don't you think?"

Justin's eyes widened. "No," he said nervously.

"Holy fuck. It's supposed to look like me. Who the fuck is this?"

With one last leap, Justin succeeded in taking back the sketch pad. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do."

"Don't hate me."

"Jesus Sunshine, will you just tell me already before I start growing gray hair- and god forbid that ever happens."

"Fine." Justin took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just a silly thing I drew up," Justin paused. "If we were ever to have a baby, I was wondering what it may look like."

Brian nodded. "What makes you think this baby would look like me."

"What?"

"Well, if we're having this baby maybe you can be the father."

Justin's jaw dropped open and his eyes grew wider. "Brian are you saying?"

"Let's have a kid. Hell, we already got Gus and he's going to need someone more his own age when we are in New York."

Justin threw the sketch pad on the ground and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, kissing him hard.

"This is incredible, I love you so much."

"Don't thank me, thank Daphne."

"Daphne?"

"At the wedding, Daphne cornered me and told me how much you wanted a kid so how can I pass up an offer to make my husband happy?"

"Brian, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. Don't tell anyone but I kind of like being a father."

"You're so unbelievable," Justin said before kissing Brian again.

"I do what I can."

Justin laughed and gave Brian another kiss. Brian picked Justin up and spun around, sending them both crashing on the floor where they continued to make out, hardly noticing the sun setting in the horizon.

* * *

><p>"So do really think I can be the father?" Justin asked, stroking Brian's brown hair in the king sized bed they shared.<p>

"Sunshine if I can be a father, anyone can."

"True, but seriously. I don't know if I'm ready."

Brian laughed. "You don't have to actually fuck anyone."

"I know. I mean, it's just a huge step for me."

"You can do it, I'll be right here for you too, right when you're about to come." Brian grabbed Justin's cock and gave it a squeeze, Justin laughing.

"I'm sure you will be. Who should we ask to be the mother?"

"The munchers are definitely out. I think Linz said something about not being fertile after a certain age or something. Ugh I think I'm getting light headed."

Justin made a face in disgust. "Gross. How about Daphne?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Hell she might even let you fuck her."

Justin bit his lip.

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"Oh my fucking god. You already have."

"God Brian it was back in high school."

"Please tell me it was before we fucked."

Justin stayed silent.

"Now I'm really light headed. You fucked Daphne? I can't believe it."

"If it makes you feel any better, it meant nothing. She just needed some practice before doing her then boyfriend and what better way to do it then with a fag? Besides, it's not like me and you were together."

"I knew there was a reason I tried to get rid of you."

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian lightly. "Well I'm glad you did a terrible job of it."

"Can we stop talking about pussy before I throw up?"

Justin smiled. "Always the romantic," he said before flipping Brian over on his stomach.

* * *

><p>Bet you weren't expecting that! Hope you are liking it! Sad to say all good things must come to an end but I will whip up a few more chapters :) thanks for all the great reviews! Message me if you have any ideas on other stories or ideas you wanna see written.<p> 


	35. Meet the Parents

Chapter 35- sorry it's taken so long to update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Justin!" Daphne boomed, giving him a huge hug. "It's so great to see you! How was the honeymoon?"<p>

"Absolutely amazing! Daph you would have loved it over there! So beautiful."

About a week after Brian and Justin's return to Pittsburgh, Justin invited Daphne over to discuss potential baby plans.

"You're so lucky. I need a vacation so badly. School is kicking my ass."

"Shit, almost forgot you were in school." Justin bit his lip. _Maybe this is a bad idea_, he thought.

"Yeah. Only one more semester and then I'm done."

"That's great! Any idea what you are going to do after?"

Daphne thought about it for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"What?" Justin laughed.

"Nothing." Daphne blushed. "It's silly."

"Oh come on. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay fine. At the wedding, Brian and I were talking and I was telling him that you wanted a-"

"A baby?" Justin cut in.

"Wait how did you know?"

"Brian told me. And that's actually why I asked to see you today." Daphne had a suspicious smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, taking a seat on the couch, Justin following her.

"Brian and I want to have a baby."

"Oh my god!"

"I'm going to be the father, and we wanted to know if you would be the mother." Daphne squealed and quickly covered her mouth. "Which, I'm assuming is okay with you?"

"Oh Justin! I am so happy for you! And yes! I would love to be the mother!"

Justin sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Daph! It means the world to us." Daphne's smile faded and she looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"How exactly does it work? I mean I know how but are we going to have to," Daphne trailed off.

"Fuck?" Justin asked, sending them both into a fit of laughter. "It's actually pretty disgusting," Justin admitted, reminding himself of the conversation he had with Brian in the shower the day after Gus was born. "But um, just need to get my, you know, and squirt it into your, you know."

Daphne laughed at the explanation. "Sounds easy enough. But you know, you're going to have to be a little more adult about the whole situation if it's going to work."

"I know, it's just weird, sorry. I mean the easy way would be to fuck but we already did that."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you remember that! Holy shit! That is, wow. Just, ahh, I can't believe that happened. Thank god Brian doesn't know. Can you imagine his face if he found out?"

"Funny thing. He already knows."

Daphne's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I told him when we were talking about you possibly being the mother."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was going to throw up," Justin said with a laugh.

"Doesn't surprise me. And he wasn't mad"

"No. Although he thought it was revolting, he seemed to be okay with it."

"Weird. Okay but back to the baby. Have you told anyone yet?"

"Nope, so far you're it."

"This is so exciting."

Justin just smiled at the beaming Daphne. "You're not the least bit nervous?"

"Well I mean, kinda. I mean this is a big commitment but lets face it, I'll need something more in my life, especially once school gets done. Plus, it will give me an excuse to spend more time with my best friend."

Daphne nudged Justin's shoulder before leaning her head on it.

"There's always a catch isn't there," Justin said. "But, I do miss hanging out with my best friend all the time too." Justin kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to have a baby," Daphne whispered.

"We're going to be parents," Justin replied.

"Just like Lindsay and Brian." Justin smirked.

"Oh my god you're right."

"I always am," Daphne said happily. "So when is this going to um, happen?" she asked before sitting back up.

"Well, Brian and I haven't really gotten that far. We just wanted to ask you first. How about staying for dinner? Brian should be home fairly soon. I can invite our parents over and we can tell them the news."

"Oh shit. Almost forgot about telling my parents," said Daphne nervously.

"Are you still okay with this?"

"No, yes! Absolutely. I just hope my parents are okay with it. But it doesn't really matter, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"So, dinner around seven?"

Daphne laughed. "Sounds wonderful. Let me call my parents."

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Chanders, hi," Brian said, opening the door to the loft. "I'm Brian. It's nice to meet you."<p>

"Call me Rob," Daphne's father said, shaking Brian's hand. "And this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Hello," Brian repeated to Daphne's mother.

"Good to meet you Brian. We've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope," Justin said, walking over from the kitchen and putting an arm around Brian's waist.

"Ah Justin, so nice to see you again too!" Elizabeth said. "It's been so long." Justin gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Hi mom," Daphne said, joining them along with Justin's mom. "Hi dad." They said their hello's happily and entered the loft as Justin went back to the kitchen to finish cooking their meal.

"Dinner's served," said Justin, bringing a bowl of salad to the table.

* * *

><p>"So, Brian," Rob said, passing a plate of rolls to Elizabeth. "Daphne says you run your own advertisement agency."<p>

"Yes, I started it about four years ago."

"Brian is a phenomenal ad executive," Jennifer said. She then gave Brian a smile and took a sip of her wine.

Elizabeth nodded and turned towards Justin. "And Justin, how's the art going? We heard you have an exhibit in New York, congratulations."

"Thank you and yeah it's going very well. I actually now have a permanent exhibit and am going to be working at the gallery when we are in New York."

"That's wonderful. Daphne is always saying great things about you. It's amazing how much you two have grown, am I right Jennifer?"

"Absolutely. I remember way back when Justin and Daphne used to play dress up. So adorable"

Brian laughed as Justin choked on his wine. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "Really?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just been so long since we have gotten together like this."

Justin smiled and looked at Daphne, who nodded back at him. Then, Justin and Daphne stood up in their seats.

"Well, there is a reason we decided to have you all over."

"More wine?" Brian asked, grabbing the bottle and pouring himself another glass.

"Thanks Brian, I'm sure after whatever this is, I may need it."

"Brian and I have decided to have a child."

Jennifer put her hands to her face. "Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" She rose out of her chair and went around the table to hug Justin and Brian, followed by Elizabeth and Rob.

"And Daphne," Justin said, motioning to Daphne, "is going to be the mother."

"Darling, congratulations!" Rob said, surprised. "Are you sure about this?"  
>"Yeah dad, I am."<p>

"Holy shit! We're going to be grandparents!" Elizabeth practically shouted. "Oh excuse me!" she said, covering her mouth.

"I for one am not surprised," Jennifer added. "I always thought that you two would be together if you were straight."

"Well lucky me he isn't," Brian said, pulling Justin in for a quick kiss.

"I am so happy for you two," Jennifer said. "And Daphne, I'm so proud of you. You are going to make a great mother."

"Thank you, Jennifer. You have always been a second mother to me." Jennifer gave Daphne a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And Brian, Justin, congratulations as well! You have a son Gus correct?" Rob asked.

"Yes I do, he will actually be turning seven soon."

"Wonderful. And does he know yet?"

"Not yet. We are planning to tell them when they drop Gus off next week."

"Them?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Gus's biological mother Lindsay, her partner Melanie and their daughter, Jenny Rebecca," Brian clarified.

"How wonderful," Elizabeth responded. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you, and it will be a pleasure to get to know you and Rob more"

"Oh yes same here. Now will you or Justin be the father?"

"I will," Justin said, interjecting, saving Brian from the look on his face. "We only felt it appropriate that it be me because I've known Daphne for basically my entire life."

"Ah yes, well, that sounds good." Rob said. "Now, Brian, are you into sports?"

* * *

><p>"Bye," Justin said to his mother, shutting the door behind him. "Well that was the longest dinner ever," he said, running up to Brian, kissing him hard on the lips and starting to undo the buttons on Brian's pants.<p>

"Now, now, Sunshine," Brian began, grabbing hold of Justin's hands. "You are going to have to start behaving yourself before the baby comes."

Justin let out a laugh. "I can't believe you of all people just said that."

Brian leaned in to kiss Justin on the face. "Outside of the bedroom," Brian corrected, taking Justin's hand and pulling him through the loft towards their bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be up sooner than this one was! XO<p> 


	36. Second Thoughts

Chapter 36- I'm thinking two or three more chapters to wrap up this story! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey sunshine," Brian said entering the loft. "Look who I found at the airport."<p>

Justin hopped down the stairs from the bedroom and smiled greatly. Entering behind Brian were Lindsay, Melanie, Gus and JR.

"Hey guys!" Justin greeted, giving everyone hugs.

"Hi Justin," Gus said, hugging Justin back.

"Hey bud, how are you?"

"Good."

"Gus has been talking non stop about coming back," Lindsay said. "He really loves it here."

"Hope he doesn't get used to it," Brian said, helping to bring the bags in.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"What he means is here at the loft," Justin said with a smirk.

"Finally selling this place?"

"Not exactly," Brian replied.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Melanie said with JR in her arms, after hearing the news about the baby and moving to their other house. She sat next to Lindsay across from Brian and Justin on the couches, Gus in Brian's lap.<p>

"But we are keeping the loft in case we need a little parental getaway," Justin said, placing a hand on Gus's head and ruffling his hair.

"You hear that Gus, you are going to have another younger sibling." Lindsay said excitedly.

"Can I have a brother?" Gus asked Brian.

Brian chuckled. "We'll see," he said as Gus flung his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Brian," Lindsay said, getting up and walking over to the other couch. She sat down on the arm of the couch and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "It's hard to believe that you ever didn't want children."

"Well thanks to Justin, a lot about me is hard to believe now." Brian leaned over and gave Justin a kiss.

"Lucky for me one thing hasn't changed," Justin replied.

"So who is going to be the mother because no offense but I'm never going through that again," Melanie said.

"Don't worry your pretty little twat off. No way are you going to have our child." Brian rolled his eyes and Justin let out a laugh.

"Daphne is going to be the mother," Justin added.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Lindsay said. "I'm so happy for you."

JR began to fuss and Melanie tried to shush her. "Shit, what time is it? We are supposed to be at Michael and Ben's, not to mention that it has got to be this ones bedtime soon."

Lindsay sat up and checked her watch. "Almost seven. We better go."

"Well thanks for coming over," Justin said. "And we should meet at the diner for breakfast tomorrow before you head back to Canada."

"Sounds like a plan," Lindsay said, kissing Justin's cheek. Melanie put JR in her car seat and picked up some luggage.

"I'll be back shortly." Brian gave Justin a kiss before crouching down to face Gus. "Be good for Justin while I bring your moms to Michael's house, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Gus said.

"Bye Justin, see you tomorrow," Melanie called from the hallway before Brian shut the loft door behind them.

"So Gus, are you happy that you are going to have another baby brother or sister?" Justin asked.

"Uh-huh." Gus responded. "And I can play with them when I'm here."

"Well, not for a little. When the baby is born, he or she will probably sleep a lot like JR."

"Why?"

"That's what babies do. In fact, you were the same way when you were born." Justin made his way to the kitchen and propped Gus up on the counter.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know." Gus shrugged his shoulders.

"How about a grilled cheese?" Justin said, opening up the fridge and looking around for some of the food he bought in preparation for Gus's stay.

"Yes, please," Gus said.

"Alright, grilled cheese it is."

* * *

><p>Brian walked back to his car after helping Lindsay and Melanie with their things. Before he made it to his door, Michael called out. "Leaving without even saying hello?" He walked over to Brian and smiled.<p>

"Hey Mikey," Brian replied, giving Michael a kiss on the lips.

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Very pleasurable."

Michael laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Mikey, get to the point. You obviously didn't want to hear about my honeymoon."

"Okay," Michael sighed. "The other day I overheard Jennifer and Daphne talking at the diner."

Brian bit his lip and tried not to make a face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Justin are going to have a kid! That's huge fucking news!"

"I was going to tell you, I guess they just beat me to it," Brian mumbled.

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Why do I need to tell you everything anyways?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"Because I thought I was your best friend." Brian could see that Michael was hurt.

"Listen Michael. Are you listening?"

"Yes, Brian."

"The reason I didn't tell you yet is because I'm still not sure if I really want this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I said, I don't know if I really want this. When we were in Greece, we got talking about having a baby and I couldn't say no. But after we had Daphne's parents over for dinner, there is no way I can handle dealing with it all."

"What about Gus, you do just fine with him. And I recall you wishing you were there for him more."

"That's because Gus spends most of his time with Mel and Linz. Can you imagine how fucked up he would be if I raised him myself? Let's face it, I'm not much of a role model."

"You may not be a role model, that's true, but you are a great father and I know you could do it. Plus, the Brian Kinney I know wouldn't be afraid of anything, no matter how life changing it is."

Brian smiled and patted Michael on the back. "Mikey, what would I ever do with out you or your blatant lies to try and make me happy?"

Michael put his arms around Brian and looked up at him. "You'd probably be some sort of psycho killer or something." Brian stared at Michael, his eyebrow raised before letting out a laugh, Michael joining soon after. Brian smiled and thought to himself how lucky he was to have so much support from people who really loved and believed in him, no matter how much he didn't believe it himself.

* * *

><p>You have no idea how hard it is to try to finish this story with a good ending. Any ideas? Let me know! Thanks for the great reviews!<p> 


	37. Talking It Out

Chapter 37- Short chapter but there's a reason for it :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brian stood outside of the loft door and took a deep breath. He didn't know how to tell Justin that he wasn't sure about having a baby just yet, but all of his negativity melted when he heard Gus's infectious giggle from inside. Smiling, Brian opened the door and saw Justin and Gus at the table.<p>

"Hi daddy!" Gus said.

"Hey sonnyboy. Smells delicious, what are you eating?" Brian walked over to Gus and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Grilled cheese," Gus said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Want one?" Justin asked, as Brian walked over and kissed him too.

"No," Brian laughed. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Gus how about we get you to bed."

"But we didn't play yet," Gus threw up his hands and hid his face.

"There will be lots of time for playing tomorrow. But it's way past your bedtime."

"Okay. Can Justin read me a story, daddy?"

"That's up to Justin." Brian ruffled Gus's hair.

"I would love to read you a story," Justin said to Gus. "Your mom said that you brought some books with you." Gus nodded. "Awesome, let's go pick one out. Brian, could you clean up dinner for me?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Yes dear," he said mockingly. Justin smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't take too long," Justin said, walking down from the bedroom, where Gus lay passed out on the bed. "Gus was asleep before I even got to page two of <em>The Little Engine that Could<em>."

Brian just nodded as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and made his way over to the couch.

"I'm glad he fell asleep so quickly, I was beginning to get extremely horny," Justin added.

Once again, Brian just nodded. Justin walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brian suggestively.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked, rolling around and placing his head on Brian's lap.

Brian finally responded. "Yeah I heard."

"You're not mad because I made you do the dishes are you?"

"Justin, we need to talk."

Justin sat up and looked at him. "Is everything okay? Fuck, is the cancer back?" Justin began to worry.

Brian pulled Justin in for a long kiss. "Everything is fine. I'm okay."

"Well what is it?"

"It's about the baby." Justin looked confused but listened, his mouth open slightly. "I want you to know that I love you and I want to have a baby with you, but I just don't know if I'm ready to right now. I mean look at me. I'm not the fathering type. And with New York and everything, I can't see it happening."

"That's it?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Brian answered.

"Okay." Justin smiled.

"Okay?"

"We can wait."

"I know how much this means to you," Brian started but Justin cut him off.

"It does but so does your happiness. That comes first to me. And when you're ready, we can talk about it again."

"You sure?"

Justin kissed Brian on the lips, lingering for a while before whispering, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last. I finally figured out how I am going to end this story! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites etc!<p> 


	38. Epilogue

Chapter 38- This is it! The final chapter set two after the last one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Justin sat in the living room of their New York apartment on a warm July morning. He was working on a new painting when he heard a cry.<p>

"Brian, can you get that, I'm right in the middle of something," he called to Brian who was fixing his tie in the master bedroom.

Brian walked out, "I have two minutes before I have to leave. Big meeting today with a new client, how do I look?"

Justin turned around and smiled. "Sexy as always." There was another cry from the other bedroom. "Now please get in there." Brian rolled his eyes and walked into the other bedroom. Justin finished a few strokes and dropped his paintbrush in a glass of water. He reached for a towel and wiped the access paint off his hands just as Brian walked out with a baby in his hands.

"Ah there's my sweetheart," Justin said, taking the baby from Brian and propping him up in his arms.

"And there he goes. I'll be back later," Brian kissed Justin and smiled. "Bye sweetheart. Bye Dylan," he said, kissing the baby on the forehead.

"Say bye to daddy," Justin said, taking Dylan's tiny hand and waving it at Brian who grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

"You hungry?" Justin asked Dylan, walking over to the kitchen. "Let's get you a bottle and see if we can't wake your brother up." Justin grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in a pot of hot water on the stove, letting it warm up. When it was ready, Justin sat down at the kitchen table and fed Dylan. Once Dylan finished, Justin burped him and took him into the bedroom. Gus was still curled up in his bed, tangled in his sheets.

"Gus, time to wake up," Justin said, carefully sitting on the edge of Gus's bed. Holding Dylan in one hand, Justin took his free hand and placed it on Gus's foot, shaking it slightly. Gus yawned and stretched out his small arms. Opening his eyes slowly, Gus rolled over to face Justin. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning, Justin," Gus said sleepily. "Hi Dylan," he greeted, taking one of Dylan's chubby fists. Dylan wrapped his hand around one of Gus's fingers and started to babble. Gus giggled and put his free hand up against his mouth.

"You love your big brother don't you Dylan," Justin said. "So Gus, are you ready to go to Pittsburgh later today?"

"Yeah. Where's daddy?"

"He's at a meeting but he will be back soon. We have to pack before he gets home. Can you do that?"

"Can I have breakfast first?" Gus asked.

Justin laughed. "Of course you can. Make sure you clean up when you're done. I'm going to change Dylan and get his things packed." Justin stood up and brought Dylan over to the changing table.

"Okay," Gus said as he got out of bed and left the room.

"You ready to see mommy again, Dylan?" Justin asked as he undid Dylan's diaper. "She can't wait to see you. And you get to see all of your other friends too. Melanie, Lindsay, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Emmett, Ted, Blake, Debbie, Carl, Aunt Jennifer, your cousin Molly," he listed off everyone he could think of. "This will be your first time back. You are going to have so much fun!"

Dylan stared at Justin with a blank expression on his face and then smiled. Justin changed him into a clean onesie and threw the dirty diaper into the trash. He picked Dylan up and kissed his cheek. Dylan let out a yawn and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them.

"Let's go see how your brother is doing." Justin smiled and brought Dylan out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"They should have been here by now," Michael said worriedly. He paced back and fourth in the diner.<p>

"Michael, they had to stop at the house in West Virginia. That's at least an extra half hour drive for them." Ben explained from a nearby booth.

"I'm sorry, I know," Michael sighed, taking a seat next to Ben. "I'm just so excited. I haven't seen them since Dylan was born."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about us," Melanie said from across the booth. Sitting next to her was Hunter, with JR on his lap.

"Of course not," Michael replied. "How could I forget about my baby girl?" He reached across the table and patted JR on the head.

"Baby girl," JR replied to no one in particular as she continued to color on the blank place mat with Hunter.

"I still can't believe that she is already three years old," Ben said.

"Time flies when you get old dude," Hunter said, not looking up.

"Get used to it pal," Ben replied. Hunter smiled.

"I just got off the phone with Justin," Lindsay said, as she walked over and joined them. She took a seat on the chair at the end of the booth. "There about ten minutes away. They got stuck in some Fourth of July traffic."

"See Michael, they are on their way," Ben said. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh what's the matter baby?" Debbie asked. She made her way from behind the counter to the booth.

"Nothing Ma," Michael whined.

"Don't 'nothing Ma' me," Debbie instructed.

"Yeah, don't 'nothing Ma' her" said a voice from behind them.

Michael turned around and shot up out of his seat when he saw Brian, Justin and the boys.

"Brian! It's about time," Michael ran over and gave Brian a big hug and a kiss. Soon after, everyone else joined in and greeted each other.

"Not in front of the children," Brian said with a sly smile.

"Welcome back," Lindsay said happily.

"Hi mommy," Gus said running over to her.

"Hi sweetie," Lindsay replied.

Justin walked over to the empty booth next to the group and put Dylan's car seat on the table.

"My god look at him," Melanie said, watching Dylan. "He is so beautiful. How old is he now?"

"Five months, and he looks more like his mother every day" Justin asked. He looked around and frowned. "Speaking of his mother, how is Daphne? We haven't really spoken much since she left New York. Luckily we get to see her tonight at my mothers."

"She's doing really well," Debbie said. "She comes in all the time. Can't stop talking about her baby boy." Debbie tickled Dylan's stomach.

"JR," Lindsay called. "Do you want to meet Dylan?" JR slid off of Hunter's lap and walked over to Melanie. Melanie picked her up so she stood on the table next to the car seat.

"This is Gus's baby brother Dylan." Justin said.

"Is Dylan my brother too?" JR asked.

"Not exactly."

"Oh." JR looked at Dylan. "Can he be?"

Justin smiled at Lindsay. "Of course," Justin said, putting around JR.

"Good. I like him." Justin laughed.

"She is something else," Justin said.

"Yes she is. And we wouldn't want her any other way." Melanie hugged her daughter. "Right sweetie?"

"Right," JR replied, not taking her eyes off of Dylan.

"Looks like someone has a fan," Brian said, slipping his hands around Justin from behind. He leaned in, rested his head on Justin's shoulder and looked at Dylan. "You make one cute kid," he said, kissing Justin's neck.

"Well it wasn't all me," Justin responded. "I had some help."

"Trust me, you had a lot more than just some help," Melanie said laughing.

"Well we better get going sunshine, we don't want to keep mother Taylor waiting." Brian kissed Justin's cheek and patted his shoulders before standing up straight.

"I guess you're right," Justin sighed. "I just wish we could spend more time with everyone."

"Don't worry. We'll see you tomorrow for the parade and festivities," Lindsay said.

"It's just been too long," Justin replied, turning around to give Lindsay a hug.

"True, but if it's one thing I've learned, don't be late for a family dinner," Michael snipped. Debbie smacked him across the head before grabbing him and giving him a kiss. Everyone laughed. "I guess some things never change," Debbie giggled. "But he's right. Get out of here."

"Yes mother," Brian said mockingly, before giving Debbie a quick kiss. As Brian and Justin said their goodbyes, Debbie pulled Brian aside.

"People change and situations change, but we're a family, and family is forever." Debbie smiled and rubbed Brian's back. Brian knit his brows in concentration over her words. He looked at Justin, car seat in hand, who was waking out of the diner with Gus. Then he looked over to Melanie and Lindsay, wrapped in each others arms watching Justin leave. Scanning the diner, he watched Michael sit at the booth with Ben, Hunter and JR. He held his head high and looked ahead. Everyone had changed, and much to Brian's surprise, he had too. But for once in his life, he wasn't worried and didn't have any second thoughts about these changes and where his life was taking him. For once in his life, he had accepted that he did have a family and that his family was in fact forever.

* * *

><p>Tada! There you go! Hope you liked it! It was so much fun writing! Thanks for all the great support and kind words etc. I know I could keep going with this forever and ever but I think this was a good place to stop. Please continue to let me know what you think! My next story is going to be a Sterek fic from MTV's Teen Wolf :)<p> 


End file.
